From Host 2 Host & Hostess
by NekoBornFromShadows
Summary: Story name is up in debait for now. 1 bunny obsessed girl with kyouya's smarts and honey's love of sweets comes to ouran! What will happen? And why is tamaki acting so strange around her? KyouyaXOC
1. Chapter 1 Confrontation & Meet the hosts

**Shadow:** Hello to all! This is another of my co-written stories. And here's the shocker... IT'S NOT A CROSS-OVER!!!

**Chibi-Chan: ***gasps*

**Shadow: **I know, all of my stories... save a very few, are all crossovers. But for once more, i wish to do a normal-ish fanfiction. I'd like you to meet the crew

**Greed:** Yo!

**Kaito Sinbad:** Hey ladies!

**Shuichi:** Hello everyone.

**Shadow: **So, this story will be following the manga to a point. Though there will be moments where the story goes off on its own for a bit. For those of u whom haven't read all of the mange please forgive me but there will be spoilers in here. But if you have read it then there's nothing you should fear! Though i might add some things from the anime if i like it more than the manga. It really all depends on what better fits the scene and story together. The title of this story is still under construction, so if u like it. I'd suggest that you watch/subscribe to it, that way when the said change does occur. You'll receive an email telling you that, or if we update/add another chapter, you'll know :)

Oh yeah, and be warned... there will be some rather.... interesting things happening in this story. My friend and i have a tendency to get carried away or be perverted. XD

**Changer:** XD ah yes, together we can be... RANDOMLY PERVERTED!! NOOOOOOOO!!! *screams and runs away*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from ouran high school host club. T.T I do how ever own Bonni Nichole O'Brien and other listed characters.

* * *

**From Host 2 Host & Hostess**

**Chapter 1: Confrontation and Meeting the Club**

The soft clicking of another set of heels is what caught her attention first.

After removing herself from the class with the restroom excuse, she had been on her way to check up on her scheme of revenge on the Host Club for banning her when she passed by a student she had not previously seen in school before.

5'6, maybe 119 in weight. A slender build underneath the female's school uniform which somehow managed to fit her better than it did most. Feathery strawberry blond hair so long it would have dragged behind her if not for the pig tails high upon her head, which kept them at hip length, and every time she passed through the light, the light gold glittered with stunning copper red highlights. Smooth milky skin with just a hint of freckles here and there, but by far the most captivating was the eyes. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a clear sunny day, and they were radiant with a mysterious inner glow.

For a reason unclear to her, this new girl irked her. If it wasn't the attractive appearance, the way she walked with hesitant steps, or the fact she looked shy and timid... then it must be the ridiculous rabbit accessories. Pink bunny ears, bunny charm bracelets, a bunny choker, bunny earrings, even bunny socks, and finally a white gold chain with an alexandrite bunny locket. The more she thought about it, the more it spurned her to confront this girl.

As the girl walked by, closely examining her surroundings as she went, she felt a presence sneak up on her, but she didn't spin around fast enough to face the owner of the voice before it spoke.

"Well now, I haven't seen you before." She sneered with a silky tone,trying to keep her head cool. The younger girl turned around s id sensing her just before she said anything, and she finally got a good look at her face. She was cute, her eyes resembling that of Honey-senpai's in shape, and she was pretty too even with what appeared to be a surprised and frightened expression, but not pretty enough to win over the heart of the older girl. "You must be a new student with an obsession for little bunnies. I am your senpai, Ayanokouji."

The girl didn't reply. She seemed to be either to frightened to speak or she was trying to find the right words to respond with. Either way, it made Ayanokouji even more irritated.

"Are you going to tell me your name or do I need to go through you're things to find out?" Still the girl did not answer, and Ayanokouji was losing her cool. "You wear my patience thin. I should hope you know your place. We don't appreciate little girls who do not act with the grace associated with nobles. I find your style of fashion distasteful and i especially find your obsession for rabbits annoying, so i suggest that-"

"O'Brien."

Taken off guard by the sudden boldness in reply, Ayanokouji couldn't help but trail off and stare back. The previously timid looking girl suddenly gained an air of casual confidence, and aura that threw her off completely. "...Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Bonni Nicole O'Brien, but most people just call me Bunny."

Unsure of where this new attitude had come from and confused as to how this change could have happened so fast, Ayanokouji took the time to size the girl up again. "well then... Miss O'Brien..."

"You seem to be confused." Said Bonni before Ayanokouji could speak again. "Did you think i was one of those shy and timid girls? Sorry, i tend to come off that way. However, you should think twice about trying to pick on people who appear to be weaker than you."

Stunned by the accusation, Ayanokouji couldn't keep her head on straight any longer. "Why you...!" But again she was cut off.

"Oh, don't give me that, senpai." Suddenly the girl smirked at her, as though she had been hiding a superior intellectual mind the whole time. "I think i know how your mind works know, so don't bother trying to cover your tracks. Now, i seem to be kinda lost so can i ask you which way it is to this classroom?" She reached into her backpack, which was not only shaped like a bunny but had nearly all possible bunny decorations on it, and took out a piece of paper which had her list of classes and showed it to the older girl.

Completely at a loss for words, she simply pointed in the direction, which was not far down the hall.

"Oh! Heh... didn't realize i was that close..." Bonni grinned sheepishly before she thanked and waved goodbye to Ayanokouji and went on her merry way, almost skipping the rest of the way down the hall to her class.

The older girl was left standing there, looking completely disgruntled by what had just transpired. How was this girl able to see through her so easily when they didn't even know each other at all? How was it that this girl was not who she had perceived at first glance? Thoroughly irritated, she went on her way down the hall, hatching a new scheme using the new girl...

-------------

Bonni smiled to her self as she opened the door to the classroom. All went silent on the other side of the door as she walked in. "Yes, may i help you miss?" Asked Mrs. Canoko.

"Ano... My name is Bonni O'Brien. Im your new student..." Mrs. Canoko's eyes lit up with realization, "Oh! Oh yes, please do come in Miss O'Brien." Bonni closed the door behind her and walked over the Mrs. Canoko. Taking the slip of paper from Bonni, Mrs. Canoko turned to the class. "Class, this is Bonni O'Brien. She's our new transfer student from France, please show her kindness and help her feel welcome." She then turned to Bonni, "Please introduce yourself to the class Bonni."

Bonni smiled and turned to the class. "Hello, you've all heard my name already. Im both french and irish. As you can see, i love bunnys." She then motioned to her many rabbit accessories. "My friends have always called me Bunny. I'd like it if you'll do the same." She smiled warmly to the class as she finished. "Very good Bonni, hmm now where to seat you... Ah! Mr. Fujioka please raise your hand." Towards the center back of the class a slender hand rose up. "Bonni, would you please got sit in the open seat to the right of Mr. Fujioka."

Readjusting her bunny shaped bag, Bonni made her way to the extremely feminine male.

As she sat down, the said male turned to her. "Hello O'Brien-chan. It's nice to meet you, I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Turning to Haruhi, bonni smiled. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you too Fujioka-chan. But... could you please call me Bunny." Fujioka smiled, "Only if you call me Haruhi, Bunny-chan." Bonni smiled, "Thank you Haruhi-chan." That when it hit haruhi, Bonni was adding chan after her name, instead of the common kun. "Ano, Bunny... why is it you keep calling me chan?" Bonni smiled once more, "Why?" She then leaned in and spoke in a hushed whisper, "It's because your a girl Haruhi-CHAN." She said, adding emphasis to chan.

Haruhileaned back into her seat, staring at Bonni in shock. _'How does she know?!?'_ She then glanced around to see if anyone had heard Bonni, or seen her reaction. Sighing in relief when she found everyone was too busy paying attention to the lesson that Mrs. Canokowasteaching. Pulling out her notebook, she too began to copy down the notes on the broad, trying to push the thoughts rushing through her head back.

Bonni smiled at haruhi's reaction then went to write in her notebook. When she had finished what she was writing, she took the paper from the book and folded it up, then set it on haruhi's desk, by her own notebook. Then she began to copy down todays lesson as well, a smile on her face.

Haruhi looked at the piece of paper with pink bunny print along its edges in her hand as she walked to the third music room. A sigh escaping through her lips. "Ne, Haruhi, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned kaoru as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "yeah?" Echoed his twin, hikaru, whom mirrored his brother's actions. "Well... no it's nothing." She then untangled herself from them and continued her way to the music room. Hikaru and kaoru looked to one another then shrugged, continuing their way to the music room, were they were sure their king would have another outrageous plan to make their customers swoon.

"Haruhi, haruhi! Daddy has the perfect outfit for you to wear today!" "does it make me look like a girl?" Tamaki stopped in mid dance on his way to haruhi. "um..." He skunk down, not answering her previously asked question. "Senpai... i can't wear an outfit that will make me look like a girl when i'm supposed to be a guy in this club! Are we supposed to TRY and keep my true gender a secret so i can saty in the host club?" She said, sighing in exasperation, _'That and someone already knows my secret and she not from the club...'_ At this thought, haruhi's mood noticeably decreased.

Which did not go unnoticed by two twins and the shadow king. "Hikaru, kaoru. May i have a moment?" Kyouya asked from his place at his laptop. "Yeah?" Asked the twins as they made their way over to him. "Do either of you know if somethings bothering haruhi?" Hikaru and kaoru shared a glance the turned back to kyouya. "Well, about that sir..." "We're not sure what it is. She wouldn't tell us.." Kyouya frowned at his computer, "hmm..." The three of the glanced over to haruhi, only to she her reading some sort of paper, a look of dread across her face.

She slumped down into the couch she sat on, re-reading the note in her hand.

_'Dear Haruhi,_

_I know you're a girl. Don't try to deny it. I can tell for many reasons. All of which I'm sure no one else has noticed. But for one, your hands are far to feminine. Your body is also feminine, there is no muscle mass that would say other wise. Even if you weren't an athletic boy, your still to thin to be a guy. Another reason is your skin is far to soft to be a guys skin, your eyes are to feminine and large to be a guys. And all in all, your voice is to soft and light to be a guys. I'm not sure how people don't notice this._

_Sincerely,_

_Bunny_

_P.S. Don't worry i wont tell a soul. What you do is your own choice. No one can make you pick and chose who you want to be or what you want to do.'_

_Haruhi smiled and sighed in relief when she read the last bit of the letter. 'Well, at least shes not going to tell anyone...'_

"Haruhi, is everything ok?" "Huh?" Haruhi looked up to find the hitachin twins and kyouya standing next to her. "Yeah everything is fine." Kaoru frown and sat to her left. "You sure? You seemed upset on the way here and even more so a moment ago. What was that letter? Who was it from? What did it say?" She frowned, "It's nothing really. Every thing's all fine now, honest." She then got up from her spot on the couch, placing the letter in her pocket on her school jacket and walked over to where the other hosts were gathering, getting ready to open the club doors to their customers.

They frowned, but joined the others as well, sending one last look to haruhi, clearly saying this conversation wasn't over yet. A look that she caught out of the corner of her eye, sending shivers down her spine. Moments later the door opened, allowing the clients to enter. And thus began the hosts jobs of entertaining the young, rich, and bored girl of ouran.

-----------------

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time, she could fell the looks that hikaru, kaoru, and kyouya would send her every so often. "something the matter fujioka-kun?" Asked a concerned girl. "Ah, sorry ruka. It would seem that my mind has wandered away with me again. I'm truly sorry i haven't been the best host today." Ruka smiled, along with the rest of haruhi's customers. "It's ok fujioka-kun. We can see that there is something troubling you. We understand that your a normal person with normal every day worries like the rest of us. That's one reason we like to request you. You don't like to live in some far off fantasy world like others here... " She sent a glance tamaki'sway and shook her head sighing. Then looked back to haruhi and smiled. "I personally like that your so down to earth like the rest of us. To be honest, i don't need to be wooed. I'd just like to have an intelligent conversation for once.

That is why i enjoy your company fujioka-kun." Ruka took a sip from her tea cup, then gazed down into it. "Sometimes i just wish you were a girl, that way we could hang out more often. You know, like having sleep-overs and things like that." She then smiled to haruhi, "oh forgive me, now I'm rambling..." Haruhismiled, "No no, it's quiet alright Ruka-chan. I don't mind it all that much, really." Ruka smiled at haruhi and went to reply when kyouya cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry ladies, but it's now time for the next session of customers. You are all more than welcome to request your current host for tomorrow, if you wish to." He smiled as a line formed in front of him, each one of the ladies wishing to come again tomorrow.

As ruka went to leave, haruhi grabbed her hand. "Ruka-chan." Ruka turned to her, "Yes fujioka-kun?" "You know, we don't have to limit our time just by seeing one another here at the host club. Well, what i mean is... We could have gatherings together after school too. If you want to that is." Ruka smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, we could couldn't we? I'd like that. What's your cell number fujioka-kun? That way i can call you and we can et up a time and place." Haruhi smiled and wrote down her number, for once she was glad that tamaki had bought her this cell phone.

"Here you are, you can call at any time." She said while handing Ruka the slip of paper. "Thank you fujioka-kun. I'll either call or text you. That way you'll know my number too!" Then, with that Ruka left haruhi and the host club, heading home.

"Hello Fujioka-kun..." Haruhi froze when she recognized that voice. Turning to meet her new group of guests, haruhi forced a smile. "Why, hello ladies, Bunny-chan..." _'Why? Why is she here?'_ "Ne, Fujioka-kun, do you think i might have a word with you later? After you hosting duties are over?" Asked Bunny as she and the other guests took their seats around haruhi and the table. "Um, the club ends pretty late... I'm not sure that it's such a good idea for a young woman to be waiting around that long here, alone." Bunny smiled, "What if i had permission to stay here until you host activities are over? Then i wont be alone." Haruhi bit her lip, trying to decide what she should do. Bunny was a new student, who found out her secret on her first day here. And now she wished to have a audience with haruhi after her duties as a host were over.

This was how kyouya found her as he walked over to her group, upon noticing that haruhi wasn't performing her job. "Haruhi, is there something wrong?" "Hm? Oh sorry kyouya-senpai. I just... " She frown, knowing there wasn't really any good reason for her to have been ignoring her customers. "I'm sorry senpai, I'm afraid it is my fault fujioka-kun was being troubled. I requested an audience with him after his duties here in the host club. but he said he didn't think it would be wise for a female to wait around the school by herself until the host club is over. So then i asked if i had gotten permission to stay here in the club, then i wouldn't be alone.

That is where we are now. He was thinking this over." Bunny said as she grabbed her tea cup from the table. "Ah, i see and you must be the new transfer student from france, Bonni O'Brien. You may have permission to stay here until the club activities are over." He went to leave but stopped once more, "Miss O'Brien would it be alright if i could steal you away from haruhi after this session is over?" Bunny smiled, "It would be fine senpai. Oh and another thing senpai, please call me Bunny." He nodded smiling as he left the group. "Ah, i'm sorry about that ladies. There have been things troubling me, but i'm fine now. What topic do you wish to discuss today?" Aya, Megumi, Yuna, kairi and bunny all smiled to their host. "It's quiet ok Fujioka-kun. We understand that as a host and student you must get stressed out every so often." Megumi offered as a way to accept haruhi's apology.

"How about we talk about the different types of tea and cakes there are today? Like the honey and black tea with lemon crumpets? Or Black cherry tea and sugar cookies?" Stated Aya as she looked to the contents of the table in front of them all. "You mean to say, that your wondering and want to try and come up with different logical conclusions or something?" Asked yuna, "no, i just want to discuss them. You know like where they come from, or why they used these mixes..." Bunny nodded, "Indeed, that is something we can talk about and im sure we all can contribute to this subject of discussion." Mummers of agreement were heard around the table.

"So, today we have five different flavors of tea that are making their way aound the tables. There are also two different types on the table already. We do this just in case someone wants a different kind of tea than what is on the table. As you know we have Honey and black tea and Black cherry tea on the table. The other five teas going from table to table are Cinnamon, vanilla, peperment, sperment, and sugar spices.

As for the different cakes and cookies, there are lemon crumpets, sugar cookies, oatmeal rasin cookies, cherry cake, carrot cake, cheese cake, and finally chocolate cake with lightly whipped vanilla frosting."

The girls sat eyes wide at all the different tea and sweets. "Wow, one wonders how we dont gain any extra weight from all the sweets here..." Kairi stated, suddenlty not sure if she even wanted any of the sweets. "Yeah, although... I bet honey-senpai is in heaven with all these sweets." Yuna said while laughing. True to it, when they glanced over to hunny and mori's table, honey was eating a large piece of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. While his other hand was reaching for a sugar cookie.

"I wonder, does honey-senpai pick the foods for the host club gatherings?" Megumi asked while looking back to haruhi. Haruhi laughed and shook her head. "No, though you'd think he did. No it was infact kyouya-senpai who plans what teas, sweets, and dishes we use. ... Infact he's the one who picks everything for the club." She said, the last part more to herself than the others. "Hm, with they way honey-senpai is about sweets, i'd have sworn he was the one picking them." Yuna said laughing softly. Everyone nodded in agreement with yuna. "Bunny-chan, what kind of teas did you drink while you lived in france?" Aya asked, suddenly curious. Everyone at the table turned to her, also curious about it.

She smiled, "Nothing too different from what we're drinking here. Though some of these flavors are.... out of the normal bunch in france we do have them. Now, what you'd find around my house are more natural flavors with natural sweeteners in them. Im not much of a fan to artificial flavors. My family drinks more, black, white, green and mint teas. We do add cream and or sugar to them when we drink them though. There is the few occasions where instead of sugar i use honey in my tea." She then sipped some tea and smiled.

"As for the snacks we eat when we drink tea... we dont alway have snacks. But when we do they're usually crumpets or crackers. Nothing too fancy really."

"You're not much into sweet things are you bunny-chan?" Asked Yuna, as she set down her tea cup. "It's not that i don't like them Yuna. But too much of a sweet thing is bad for you. Just think it could lead to cavities, the gaining of weight. You'd be eating all those calories and where would it all go? Your hips, butt? If i'm going to indulge myself in them i want to make sure not to over do it. Because if i did, then i'd have to go through and work it all back off, wouldn't i?" "Yes well, im not saying that you should over eat sweets, you're right it really isn't healthy. I'm surprised that only got that one cavity from all the sweets he eats. But i also know that it's not completely bad to a some sweets."

"No, you'r right yuna, it's quiet alright to eat them. Just don't over do it. Like i was getting at, it's not that i don't like sweets. In fact i love them very much. But when i eat the i eat them instride. In fact, i have a very sweet sweet tooth. But instead of shoveling sweets in it at once, i eat a few and save the rest for later. Keeping it all in healthy proportions." Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yes that does sound like both a good an smart idea. That and it will make the sweets last longer." Haruhi added, mentally taking a note of that for later. "Ne, haruhi!" Called out hikaru and kaoru as they walked over to her group. "How come you get the new girl? Share her?" Whined kaoru, "Yeah we want some time with her too!" Added hikaru as they both sulked, "And our customers wish to meet her." They added softly.

Haruhi smiled as she chuckled, "Well, you'll have to give your ladies my consent. But Miss Bunny has chosen me for her host today. Maybe she'll pick you two tomorrow." At that moment tamaki came over. "Why would she chose to pick the two of you snakes when she could have someone as amazing as moi!" He boasted, striking a pose he deem good to show off his 'king' like features. Placing his left hand gently on his chest while the back of his right hand pushed some of his bangs out of his face while resting on his forehead. His head tilted slightly back and to the right, his blue violet eyes closed as his overly used sparkles appeared around his form giving him a more majestic look. Haruhi sighed as he went into another on of his back stories telling how great he is.

"Ano, king?" Upon hearing bunny's voice, tamaki stopped mid story to look to her. "Yes my princess?" She got up, her shy timid girl routine back into play. "Are you french?" She asked while looking to him, a look that seemed very similar to hunny's when he tried to trick the girl into giving him sweets while he had his cavity. "Y-yes, why?" He asked, trying desperately not to blush but failing miserably. Everyone around was either giggling or blushing at bunny. "Well, i know you used french but that's not why i though you were. You see, anyone can learn french but... you have their pale skin complexion, and their blond hair. Both attributes which are highly uncommon in the japanese."

He nodded, "Yes i am half french and half japanese. But, why did you want to know?" Bunny just smiled to him as she picked up her tea cup. "I was just wondering, now shouldn't you be returning to your customers? Or do you enjoy leaving them by themselves?" He stepped back in shock, his customers.... he had temporarily forgotten his darling, beautiful princesses. He quickly rushed back to them, apologizing to them repeatedly. Hikaru and kaoru had were hunched over laughing at their king, that was until haruhi pointed out that they too where neglecting their customers. Then they to rushed back over to their table to return to entertaining their customers.

Once they had left, haruhi returned her attention to the girls. "I'm sorry about that ladies, Bunny." She then bowed her head apologetically. "It's ok haruhi-kun. It's not like you can control any of them." Commented aya after she finished her lemon crumpet. "So, haruhi what are you going to do for spring break?" Kairi asked, leaning closer to her. "Um," She placed a finger to her chin as she thought about it. "I do believe i'm going to be working with one of my father's friends at his inn again." That was soon after follow by a chorus of aw's.

"Haruhi, thats so sweet of you to help out you'r father's friend!" Yuna said with hearts floating around her, the others nodded in agreement while bunny just sat back. "I agree it is very nice of him indeed." She said in agreement. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey came rushing over to haruhi, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ah, yes honey-senpai? What is it?" "Ne ne, it is true that the new tranfer student is in your class? Is she really a bunny lover? Just like me and my usa usa?" Hyperness and excitment evident in his voive. "Yes she is in my class. Ano, why don't you see for your self? She sitting right over there."

She then pointed to the bunny covered girl with coppery red blond hair. Honey looked over to bunbun and his smile only grew. "Wow, it is true! Hey hey miss O'Brien-chan! Would you like to join me for tea at some point today? We could talk about our favorite bunnys, or our favorite bunny accessories, or our-" "Mitskuni!" He turned to his much taller and more silent cousin. "Yes takashi?" "We should head back over to our table. Let's not pester one of haruhi's customers." Honey's smile visibly shrunk in size as he nodded. "You'r right takashi." He turned back to bunbun. "It's a pleasure to meet another bunny lover! I'll talk to you later kay?" Then he turned to rush off to his table, but the sound of bunny's voice stopped him.

"Honey-senpai!" He turned back to her, takashi as well, "I'd be happy to join you later today. I would like to talk about bunnys with you! Ano, could you please call me bunny though?" Honey's smile grew once more as she spoke. "Sure! I'll be sure to call you bunny from now on! Oooh! Or better yet, I'll call you Bunbun! Talk to you later bunbun!" He said happily before returning to his customers. "Wow, i think honey-senpai just made a new best friend....." Haruhi said as she watched the happy older student rolling around on two of his customer's laps. Bunny smiled as she too watched, "Yes i do believe he did, and if not best friend, at least he has a new friend with something they both hold dear in common with one another." She added as she looked away, once again focusing on their little group.

Kyouya stood and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry ladies but this session is over." Alot of upset aw's filled the room as the ladies stood to leave. The host standing up to bid fare well to their customers. As soon as the girls had re-requested their hosts for tomorrow they left to go home.

"Ahem." Kyouya cleared his throat once more as he stopped by haruhi's table, where both haruhi and bunny still stay, sippin gon thier tea. "Miss bunny? Are you ready to be stollen away from haruhi for a while? Don't worry you can be returned to her after my session with you." Bunny smiled and set her now empty cup down, "Yes i am ready Kyouya-senpai." He walked over to her and extended an arm, to which she gladly took hold of. He then helped her up from her seat. Nodding once to haruhi, he set off towards his table, bunny on his arm curious as to what he wished to speak to her about.

* * *

**Shadow:** Well, she got to meet Ayanokouji and the host club all in one day. I wonder what kyouya wants to talk to her about? Guess we'll have to wait till the second chapter to find out! How was it? Good? We sure hope you all liked it! Please read and review!

**Chibi-Chan:** I liked it!

**Greed:** ..... it was good.

**Kaito Sinbad:** Eh, it was ok. Better than some of the others i've read.

**Shadow/Changer:** I kell JUU Kaito!!!!

**Shuichi:** Be nice Sinbad. It was very good ladies. Please read and review if you want them to update fast!

**Shadow/Changer:** :) Thanks Shuichi!


	2. Chapter 2 Backrounds & Play Dates

**Shadow: **Im sorry that those of you who put the story on ur alert notice, but you all just got a email saying chapter two was up. **IT IS NOT! **I was over half way done with this chapter when i noticed that there was a mistake! I had to go through and fix EVERYTHING. But it wouldn't let me delete the first chapter unless there was another chapter. So i had to post the fixed form of the first chapter then delete the older one. But it had already sent the email out to you all. I am so sorry for the confusion. *bows head* Please forgive me!

**Shadow/Changer: **Ok.... great hits but, NO REVIEWS!!! What the hello people? We asked for reviews! After this chapter if we dont get any we wont continue writing. There's no point if ya'll don't tell us you like it. The only reason we're making a second one is because three people fav'd it. But they didn't review.... :'( Seriously is it that hard to click and review? We really want some bloody feedback from you guys!

**Shadow: ***grabs ax, goes into crazy rena mode, walks into fanfic building and starts massacring all readers that are too lazy to review*

**Changer:** *goes after shadow* Calm down!!!!!!

**Chibi-Chan: **Aw, I'm sorry guys! *hands us chocolate bars* My friend Kukai said chocolate helps cure all woe's.

**Shadow:** *smells/sees chocolate and stops in tracks* ..... chocolate.....

**Shadow/Changer: **Thanks Chibi-Chan......

**Changer:** O.O *inhales chocolate* I feel.... HAPPY!!! *dance horrible happy dance and gets shoved in a closet*

**Everyone:** -_-'.... forget you ever saw that guys....

**Greed:** *Walks in to see bloody bodies everywhere while shadow was gnawing away at chocolate bars while covered in blood*

**Kaito Sinbad:** Trust me greed, you don't wanna know..... ^.^'

**Shuichi/Chibi-Chan:** ......

**Shadow:** .... *finishes chocolate*.... I'm so terribly sorry everyone. I tend to lose it when i ask for reviews/feedback and i don't get any....

**Changer:** *from inside closet with muffled voice* That was bloody rose, don't ever incur her wrath again or we will all die.

**Chibi-Chan:** *looks around* I can see why she's called bloody rose....

**Everyone:** .... no kidding.....-_-

**Changer: ***still in closet* ....Can I come out now? * Sinbad hits closet door* Ok, shutting up...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from ouran high school host club. T.T I do how ever own Bonni Nichole O'Brien and any other characters i add.

* * *

**From Host 2 Host & Hostess**

**Chapter 2: Backrounds and Play Dates**

_Re-cap_

_"Honey-senpai!" He turned back to her, takashi as well, "I'd be happy to join you later today. I would like to talk about __bunnys with you! Ano, could you please call me bunbun though?" Honey's smile grew once more as she spoke. "Sure! I'll be __sure to call you bunbun from now on! Talk to you later bunbun!" He said happily before returning to his customers. "Wow, i __think honey-senpai just made a new best friend....." Haruhi said as she watched the happy older student rolling around on __two of his customer's laps. Bunny smiled as she too watched, "Yes i do believe he did, and if not best friend, at least he __has a new friend with something they both hold dear in common with one another." She added as she looked away, once again __focusing on their little group._

_Kyouya stood and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry ladies but this session is over." Alot of upset aw's filled the room as __the ladies stood to leave. The host standing up to bid fare well to their customers. As soon as the girls had re-requested __their hosts for tomorrow they left to go home._

_"Ahem." Kyouya cleared his throat once more as he stopped by haruhi's table, where both haruhi and bunny still stay, __sipping on their tea. "Miss bunny? Are you ready to be stolen away from haruhi for a while? Don't worry you can be __returned to her after my session with you." Bunny smiled and set her now empty cup down, "Yes i am ready Kyouya-senpai." __He walked over to her and extended an arm, to which she gladly took hold of. He then helped her up from her seat. Nodding __once to haruhi, he set off towards his table, bunny on his arm curious as to what he wished to speak to her about._

**Start**

Bunny would send kyouya a curious glance every so often from the corner of her eye. _'What could he possibly want to talk to me about?'_Sighing, she looked around as the room once for filled with the hosts new customers. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about, Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked down at her big curious blue eyes from his clip board, and his thoughts conjured up memories of noticing her glances at him from across the room. Whenever he caught her, the look she had told him she was suspicious of whatever he had to ask of her, and he knew her trust was something he would have to earn. "Nothing much, just a few questions out of curiosity." He flashed her one of his best smiles.

He wasn't trying to disarm her or charm her. He had already figured out that she was smarter than that. If she could tell Haruhi was a girl just by looking at her –as was his guess by the way Haruhi reacted to her when she came in– she probably already knew that he was putting up a mask. Instead, he just did what he always did: smile, be friendly, and stay calm. "Its protocol to keep a background on our customers. I understand that you're half Irish and Half French and that your last name is O'Brien, but tell me more about yourself, Bunny-chan. What do your parents do? What kind of past do you have? That sort of thing."

The innocent smile she was giving him instantly faded somewhat, like she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him anything. She seemed to notice with disdain that he was ready with a pen in one hand and clip board in the other to write down whatever she told him. For a split second, her innocent face began to melt into a side of her that she didn't seem to feel like masking, a serious face that told him that she was only going to give him what she felt he should be allowed to hear. But it was just as quickly masked by her shy face and then she gave him an answer.

"Well, my parents bothworkinbiology, but Sean, my Irish father, is a clothing designer who works with earthlytones and prints, and Liliana, my French mother, is the CEO of her own computer and gaming business." As she spoke, he noticed Bunny watching his hand move as he wrote down what she said, keeping the clever guise of a shy and timid girl up at the same time. "As for my past, well… I was born and raised in France up until two months ago. When I learned I was going to be coming here, I learned Japanese the first chance I got. Not much else to tell, really. I had a normal childhood filled with all the luxury a rich kid could possibly want, as you might well know."

"I see." Kyouya replied as he finished writing down her words almost at the exact same time that she stopped talking. "So then tell me… Why bunnies?"

"Hm? Oh. That's a funny story, you see…" Automatically, one hand reached for the alexandrite bunnyshaped locket hanging down to her chest and held on tight. "It all began with this locket. It was a gift to me on my 5th birthday from a childhood friend. She was my very best friend, a sister in all ways but blood. We were always separated by the sea, and she was going through a rough childhood, but still, we were always together, if not physically then in soul, or via technology. She was too poor to come to France from Japan, so I made time to go see her whenever I could. I learned some of the Japanese I know from her." "She lives here? Then you must get to see her all the time, now." He smiled at first, but the look on her face spoke of something that had torn them apart, at which his smile promptly faded.

"Actually…" she answered, her tone forlorn, "I lost all contact with hera few years ago. I don't think she even lives in the same house anymore." "I'm sorry to hear that…" He looked away when he saw the anguish in her expression. He was unfamiliar with the pain of losing someone, but he was no stranger to the pain of knowing someone who did. A thought struck him then, and he had to ask. "…What was her name?" Bunny looked up at him as if sensing his intent behind the question had changed and trying to decipher it. "…Ephah Gleave."

Kyouya blinked, the name striking himasa foreign one. "…How… unusual for someone who lives in Japan. Was she only half Japanese too?" "Yes." She nodded. "She was half English, with some Greek and Irish blood as well." "So is that where your love for Bunnies started?" "Yes." He saw her hand tighten on the locket and her face went blank as if she were being pulled into a dream. When she spoke, it was in an absent tone, as if she was reliving a moment of her life over again. "I was in Japan visiting Ephah theday she gave it to me. We were exploring a cave that the adults told us not to enter because it was dangerous when it filled with water during high tide, but Ephah sensed ghosts inside…"

"Sensed? You mean she-?" "Yes, she has the ability to see and sense the supernatural." Kyouya hesitated, but he wrote this down too on an extra sheet of paper about the girl Bunny cared so much for, and let her continue speaking. "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"…What we found was a rabbit that was injured. How it got there, we didn't know. Now that I think about it, it might've been that the rabbit had escaped predatory jaws. It could also have been human carelessness, or even human cruelty. But back then, all we knew was that we wanted to help it. I picked it up and we brought to our parents. My mom and dad immediately took it to the vet, but…"

"It was hurt too badly." It was an easy assumption to make. A rabbit in the middle of a cave by the ocean would have chosen such a place if it knew it was going to die.

She shook her head, her grip on the locket tightened even more. "It died later that day. Even Ephah wasn'tas torn up over it as I was. She was more familiar with death and pain than all of us combined. She spent all the child support money she had from her father to get me this locket as a birthday gift in its honor, and she told me this: 'Nothing ever truly dies, and animals rarely ever become lost in spirit. Whatever happed tothat rabbit, it's not in pain anymore. Its body will be one with the earth again, and its soul will return to the flow from which all life springs. So let's not be sad for it. Instead, let's be glad. Let this locket represent its return to life'. Thus, my obsession with bunnies began."

Kyouya found himself barely able to write all of her story down. It wasn't that it was too sad for him. It was that the words of Bunny's friend were so mature for a five-year-old that it was shocking. That and Bunny's anguish was almost palpable, but he still had more questions. "Bunny-chan, I-"

Suddenly, as if telling her sad story hadn't affected her at all, she turned to him with a bright smile. "I do believe that this session is officially over, Senpai... or is this meant to be longer than the last session?" He turned to look at her and noticed that she was standing up, ready to leave. He wasn't ready to end the session, but the note that she had ended on left him no choice. "Er… your right… our session is over indeed." Reluctantly he slipped the pen inside the clip so that it wouldn't fall and put the clip board under his arm, then stood up with her. "Forgive me, I seemed to have lost track of time."

"That's alright, senpai. I'll be going now. See you around!" With that, she began to walk off witha cheerful aura. Kyouyawatched her go, his brain analyzing and processing everything she had said and done. Either she was putting up a mask or that story really had no effect on her anymore, and unless she had come to understand and accept her friend's words, he was guessing it was a fairly well made mask. With that, he took out his clip board again and wrote down a note to remind himself to look up this Ephah Gleave, and look up more about Bunny herself. After that, he turned to take care of business. "Hosts, it's now time to say good day to your guests. We must get ready for our final service today before we close up the club."

Bunny walked over towards honey-senpai, even though she was smiling on the outside, on the inside she was torn apart. Having to tell and relive the memory was all to painful for her. But what hurt the most was how much she so dearly missed Ephah. "Ne, bunbun-chan? I'm glad you came over, now we can talk about bunnies together!" Honey said happily as she made it over to his table.

When he said this, her face lit up and she nodded, "Hai! Indeed we can honey-senpai!" Her mood visibly brightening as she sat down where honey had patted, right between mori and himself. "Bunbun-chan, do you like sweets too?" He asked eagerly as he cut him self a large piece of cake and began to eat it.

Bunny laughed, "Why is it everyone wants to know if i like sweets?" She asked, more to her self than to honey. Looking to him she smiled sweetly, "Yes Honey-senpai. I do enjoy sweets, I'll admit i love to indulge myself in them more than the average girl. But i think even you may have me beat when it comes to who loves them more!" She answered, laughter evident in her voice. Honey's grin all but grew when he heard this. "Did you hear that takashi? She likes sweets too! Maybe we can have sweets eating party!" His eyes lit up at the thought of having someone else who loved sweet just like him. The fact she loved bunny's was just an added bonus!

"Ah." Morilet a ghost of a smile cross his face as he watched mitsukuniinteract with the new transfer student, Bonni O'Brien, who goes by bunny, or bunbun in honey's case. He could help but feel happy that mitsukunihadfound someone who had so much in common with him. Though he found it peculiar how she had eyes so similar to mitsukuni's. This only sparked his interest more, he'd have to speak to kyouya about finding out some information on bunny. Was she related to them?

Bunny looked to takashi, feeling his eyes on her. "Ano, honey-senpai. I don't believe I've met you're friend yet." Honey looked to her in confusion, until he saw takashi. "Oh! Bunbun-chan, this is my ever faithful Takashi! Takashi, this is bunbun-chan." "Hello takashi-senpai." Mori bowed his head in greeting, bunny then returned her attention to honey. "So, what all would you like to talk about honey-senpai?" He bit into another piece of cake and turned to her, smiling he finished the cake so he could answer her, "Hmm? How about bunnies and sweets? And possibly other hobbies of yours."

"What kind of tea would you like bunbun-chan?" Asked honey as he went to pour her some tea. "Do you have black tea on this table? I know haruhi's did, though im not sure all the teas are the same at each one..." She said, looking unsure. He smiled, "Actually, haru-chan explained how each table is different and how there were three different teas going around right?" Bunny nodded and he continued, "Well there are nine different teas today. There are three types at two tables and three on the other two tables. Then the final three float around the room if someone decides they want one of them.

So you see, the tea that haruhi has is the same as the tea at my table and hikaru and kaoru share the same types of tea with the king, tama-chan." She frowned as something came to her attencion. "Does kyouya not entertain guests like the rest of you?" "Well, it's not that he doesn't. It's more he only doesn't on days he's watching over the club, making sure things are all in accordance. Then , when he feels they are and will stay that way for some time then he'll start accepting requests again. It's become an everyday thing for everyone. So the girls who wish to request him all wait patiently for the day he says he'll accept them."

Bunny nodded in understanding as he explained the habits of kyouya. "Oh! Do you like anything in your tea?" She glanced to the contents on the table. "Um, some cream and honey, please. I'll tell you when with both ok?" He nodded then began to add cream. After a bit, she said when. They then repeated the process with the honey. When he finished, he handed it to her, which she accepted it great fully. "Thank you senpai." She then sipped some, a smile on her face. "Mmm just the way my mother makes it at home!"

Honey just smiled, "Haru-chan is the one who made today's tea. He's really good at making it really yummy." Bunny glanced over to haruhi's table to see her laughing at something one of her guests had just said. _'Wait, guests....' _She then looked around their table, no one was sitting there but the three of them_. '__Honey-senpai doesn't have any guests other than me this time?'_"Senpai.. why don't you have any other guests this time?" She asked, looking around once more, to see if any were coming over or if she was really going to be his only guest. "Yeah, that's because by now all of mine and takashi's guests have returned to their houses." He then tookalarge piece of cake and popped it into his mouth, his grin back in place.

Covering her mouth, she let out a little chuckle at his antics. _'His childness is so adorable!'_She smiled, though this one was different from all of her others. They hadn't reached her eyes, while this smile reached her eyes and gave her eyes a slight twinkle. "So, how did your love for bunnies start senpai?" She asked, suddenly curious about that, and why he always seemed to have that bunny with him every where he went today. (me: she's seen him around school before the host club. she just didn't know who he was) He looked to his usa-chan and smiled.

"It all started when my gram gram made usa-chanfor me." He then pulled usa to him, a fondness clear in his eyes as he hugged her close. Bunny couldn't help but think how much he looked like a little child right there, granted he always did but this moment just seemed a little different some how. Little did she know, she had unconsciously wrapped a hand around her locket and tightened it. Honey then turned to bunny. "What caused you to love bunnies so much?" She bit her lips, as unbidden memories once again began to surface for the second time that day.

"Thats a rather emotional story that i am, at the moment, not able to repeat again. But once i've calmed down again, I'll be sure to tell you. But i can tell you that my love for them as also come because of a loved one, close to my heart." She smiled sadly, before shaking her head. "Well, how about we change the subject? Hm, how about your favorite sweets?" Honey's face went from sad (me: aww its ok honey-senpai!!) to happy in a flash. "I like all sweets! But i'd have to say i really really love the strawberry cakes the most! Then there's carrot cake, chocolate cake, cherry cake, ..." He continued to list off his favorite cakes in the order he liked them.

Bunny tried very hard not to laugh at his antics. _'He really is like a child.'_ She smiled once more when she realized he was still listing off cakes. _'That and he talks a lot!' _Looking over to mori, she noticed their differences. _'But Takashi is quite the opposite. He's always quiet and when he does talk, he says so very few words.' _She glanced down to his cup and still empty plate. _'That and he hasn't even touched his tea, or had any snacks....' _

"And finally there is lemon cake." Honey finished, his list of favorite looked to him in aw, "Wow, honey-senpai. That's a lot of cakes.... i was right when i said i could never beat you in a sweets loving contest. Though i have no doubt you're the only one that could ever beat me there." Honey laughed at this, even mori smiled at her comment. "This is true." Bunny looked to moriin both shock and awe. _'So he can speak after all...' _At that exact moment kyouya stood, once more to end their fun.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut your enjoyment short but even we hosts have to take breaks once in a while. Today's hosting activities are now coming to a close. If you wish to continue your sessions, please request your host again tomorrow. To do so, please come over here and sign up." Within moments, there was a huge line forming over by kyouya. While he himself was setting up different times for their next appointment with their hosts.

Once the girls had left the club, all the hosts began to clean up their stations. Bunny had offered to help but they refused to allow her to help. " You're a girl and it wouldn't be right for us to allow you to clean up. I mean, you are after all one of our guests. And what kinda hosts would we be if we allowed one of our guests to clean?" At this comment, bunny frowned. "So, you're saying because im a girl and a guest im not allowed to help clean up a mess that i helped make? Then pre tell, what kinda of guest does that make me? I'll tell you, it makes me sound like a complete and tolat slob who doesn't clean up after herself."

Haruhi, sensing where this might end up, chose to step in then. "Bunny-chan, you could help me if you would like." When tamaki went to object, haruhi sent him a look that said butt in and you'll be sorry. When he saw this, he stepped back and slumped over, sinking into his gloom and doom corner muttering over and over, "Haruhi's mad at me now...." The others, deciding it was best not to envoke the wrath of haruhi, and returned to cleaning their tables.

After haruhi and bunny were done with their table, haruhi went to work on tamaki's since he was still in his corner. "Bunny you dont have to help me with his, could you please go wait by the door for me while i finish up over here?" Bunny went to object, but decided that she'd comply to haruhi's request. She then made her way over the door and thought over todays events so far.

_'Well, first i met Ayanokouji-senpai. Then i met haruhi who is a girl dressed as a guy. ... I'm going to have to ask how that occurred, if it doesn't bother her to talk about it. Then I found out about the host club and came to check it out, requesting haruhi as my host. Only to later meet the twins, Hikaru and kaoru, along with the club president, Tamaki Sou. As well as Kyouya, whom asked a lot of questions, and I'm sure he's no where near being done asking them. And finally I met Mitskuni-senpai who in known as Honey, and Takashi-senpai, who also goes by mori.' _She smirked to herself, _'Well, I seemed to have had an adventure in its self today. I wonder how it will end?' _

As she stood by the door, watching as the hosts cleaned their respective areas, her smirk turned into a smile. _'Im glad we moved to japan. And I'm even more so glad i met everyone that i did, even mori. Though he didn't really say much...' _After a few more moments, haruhi walked over to bunny a smile on her face as her hosting duties were now over. "Ah, are you ready to go bunny-chan?"

Nodding, bunny smiled. "Yes, thank you for allowing me to steal away some of your free time after school Haruhi-chan." Sighing, haruhi rubbed the bck of her head. "It's nothing really Bunny-chan. Um where would you like to go?" Taking haruhi's hand in her own, bunny laughed. "That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Turning to leave she called out, "Bye Honey-senpai, Takashi-senpai, Kyouya-senpai!" Then she rushed out the door, dragging haruhi along beside her.

Honey waved good bye as they left, kyouya just smiled and mori watched the helpless haruhi get dragged off. Tamaki was in the corner crying while the twins were poking and prodding him. "King, why are you crying? Didn't you want haruhi to spend some time with girls, to embrace her inner female?" Kaoru said, trying to cheer him up. Which it did, Tamaki was up once more, smiling again. "That's right! If haruhi starts to hang out withBunny, she'll soon embrace her feminine side!" He then went off into one of his haruhiXtamaki moments in his mind.

Haruhi and bunny walked out of the school's large gates, exiting from the school's grounds. Haruhi, unsure of what to expect from this little 'play date' as bunny called it. Bunny, smiling happily as she skipped over to the curb. Haruhi sighed and followed her, not yet having looked up from the ground. But once she did, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha-?"

* * *

**Shadow: **Well, theres another chapter! Longer and posted quicker than the first chapter! Btw, We're working on pictures of bunny. I'll be posting mine on my deviantart account. I'll have the link here in one of the chapters. I'll let you know when it's up.

**Chibi-Chan: **Aw bunbun and honey-kun get along so well ^^

**Greed: **Hmm i wonder what kyouya's thinking right now...

**Kaito Sinbad:** .... it was pretty good, even better than the first chapter.

**Shadow/Changer:** :) Thanks guys!

**Shuichi: **I enjoyed this chapter. And it would seem that bunbun and haruhi have a wonderful friendship getting ready to bloom into a beautiful rose!

**Shadow/Changer: **please READ REVIEW!!!!! We'll even get down on our knees!! * gets on knees* Pwetty Pwease!!


	3. Chapter 3 Girl time & New friendships

**Shadow: **Yay! Three reviews!!!! A great thanks to SarahELupin, thearistocrat, and Cerulean89! They were the first three to review. There for this chapter is dedicated to them. I'm sorry it took so long to update it, but we were having some troubles. But they're over now!

******Changer: ***is still in closet* YAYZ!!!!

**Shadow: **Welcome back everyone! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as we did while making it.

**Chibi-Chan: **Um, is changer going to be forced to stay in the closet forever?

**Shadow: **Acctaully, she was allowed out at the end of the last chapter.....

**Changer: **WHAT?!?

**Everyone: -_-'**

**Greed: **Didn't anyone tell her?

**Everyone: **......No

**Shadow:** But wasn't Sinbad the one to put her in there in the first place? Then shouldn't he be the one to tell her that she could have come out already?

**Kaito Sinbad: ***sweat drop* Um..... i forgot to....

**Shuichi/Chibi-Chan: ***anime fall*

**Shadow: **Then i sugest you go let her out of there Sinbad....

**Sinbad: **Do i have to?

**Chibi-Chan: ***glares*

**Everyone: **Yes!

**Sinbad: **Ugh, ok fine... *goes to let her out* um.... the doors locked. Does any one have the key?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from ouran high school host club. T.T I do how ever own Bonni Nichole O'Brien and any other characters i add.

* * *

**From Host 2 Host & Hostess**

**Chapter 3: Girl time & New friendships**

_Re-cap_

_As she stood by the door, Bunny watched as the hosts cleaned their respective areas, her smirk turned into a smile. 'Im glad we moved to japan. And I'm even more so glad i met everyone that i did, even mori. Though he didn't really say much...' After a few more moments, haruhi walked over to bunny a smile on her face as her hosting duties were now over. "Ah, are you ready to go bunny-chan?"_

_Nodding, bunny smiled. "Yes, thank you for allowing me to steal away some of your free time after school Haruhi-chan." Sighing, haruhi rubbed the bck of her head. "It's nothing really Bunny-chan. Um where would you like to go?" Taking haruhi's hand in her own, bunny laughed. "That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Turning to leave she called out, "Bye Honey-senpai, Takashi-senpai, Kyouya-senpai!" Then she rushed out the door, dragging haruhi along beside her._

_Honey waved good bye as they left, kyouya just smiled and mori watched the helpless haruhi get dragged off. Tamaki was in the corner crying while the twins were poking and prodding him. "King, why are you crying? Didn't you want haruhi to spend some time with girls, to embrace her inner female?" Kaoru said, trying to cheer him up. Which it did, Tamaki was up once more, smiling again. "That's right! If haruhi starts to hang out with Bunny, she'll soon embrace her feminine side!" He then went off into one of his haruhiXtamaki moments in his mind._

_Haruhi and bunny walked out of the school's large gates, exiting from the school's grounds. Haruhi, unsure of what to expect from this little 'play date' as bunny called it. Bunny, smiling happily as she skipped over to the curb. Haruhi sighed and followed her, not yet having looked up from the ground. But once she did, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha-?"_

**Start**

Haruhi couldn't help but gape in surprise. This wasn't at all what she had been expecting. Sitting there in the parking lot was a silver Mercedes with tinted windows, not an expensive black limo as she had come to expect from any rich kid. Although it was still an expensive car, it was much more casual. Bunny caught Haruhi staring wide eyed and smirked. "It's nice, isn't it? Expecting a limo weren't you?" When she saw haruhi's guilty expression she laughed. "Come on." She then grabbed Haruhi by the hand and dragged her to the Mercedes. Noticing that she did still have a driver, Haruhi felt a lot less poor compared to her rich companion when sitting in the car with Bunny. It was actually a nice change of pace. "I personally don't like to flash around the fact that i have money."

Haruhi smiled, feeling more at ease with bunny. "Why? That's such a different point of view from the other's who are rich around here." Bunny smiled at haruhi, "well, it's because flaunting around my wealth is like saying 'Hey i have a lot of money, please come rob me!' Am i right?" "More or less." Haruhi replied, looking kinda happy that Bunny was more normal to the common people. "I like how you think Bunny-chan, you're much different from the others." Haruhi smiled, thankful to have met someone who was rich and didn't show it off. It was then that she noticed Bunny pause as if going into a daze. "Bunny-chan...?"

"Hey… I'm having a craving…" Bunny said absent mindedly, and then suddenly shouted, "To the nearest ice cream parlor!!!" She pointed ahead for the driver, who got the message and started the blinked. "Ice cream?"Bunny looked at her giddily with a wide grin, as if her super sweet tooth was just kicking into gear. "All that talk of sweet things has made my cravings kick in… i need vanilla ice cream with butterscotch and mini chocolate kisses…"

She looked to Haruhi. "Ne, What kind do you want?!" Haruhi leaned back, somewhat shocked at how bunny was acting. _'She's so different from earlier this morning.'_ Though she was no stranger to people's mood's changing, but it was weird to see it coming from someone she barely knew who appeared to be very reserved and sophisticated. "Uhm… just strawberry …" "Strawberry it is!!!" Bunny cried, and she bounced around in her seat the whole drive there until she finally had what she wanted in her hands, the car parked in the lot for a moment to eat in peace.

Haruhi watched her eat the ice cream she'd ordered, she was almost as fast as honey when he was eating cake. Something that she had not expected from Bunny. The fact, Bunny was done long before her, and asked if she wanted seconds, surprised haruhi. When she declined, bunny shrugged and ordered a second one, which was also voraciously devoured. It was about bunny's third cone when Haruhi finished hers. When bunny finished, she sighed, finally satisfied. "Ahhhh that was the best!" Bunny exclaimed while leaning back in her seat, stomach full and happy, then turned to Haruhi with a less eccentric grin. "So! How does going to my house sound?" "Wha-?!" Haruhi stared at her with shock at the sudden proposal.

"Well... what i have in mind might take more time, so how about a sleep over?" Haruhi was in a state of shock, no quite sure how to respond. "Um... Im not sure..." "Oh, come on! Why not? We could do our home work together, we're even in the same class so the works the same." Haruhi, still unsure went to object again but was cut off by bunny. "It's just, i really want to get to know you. You know, mano 'e' mano, er well girl to girl. I'd rather learn about you from you." She looked haruhi in the eyes and smiled, " than to hear it from someone else, outside."

Haruhi smiled, glad that, for once, someone who wanted to know about her decided to ask instead of stalk her or do a background check on her and her family. "So, you mean a sleepover?" Bunny's smile grew, "Yeah!" Haruhi sighed, knowing that her dad was going to blow this WAY outta proportion. "Fine… but I need to go to my house and get supplies and ask my dad for permission first." Bunny's eyes grew, shinning with happiness. "YAY!!! Just tell the driver your address." Nodding, haruhi leaned towards the divider window and told the driver her address. When she sat back bunny smiled while reaching for the dial to the radio.

"Haruhi, what kind of music do you like? Yoko Kanno? Utada Hikaru? Smile DK? Nami Tamaki?" "Um.. Nami tamaki?" Bunny opened up a case, "Ok, Reason, Realize, Heroine, Shinning Star, or Heart and Soul?" Haruhi looked through the pack and pointed to Heart and soul. Bunny then pushed a selection of numbers, then sat back into her seat as the music began. "So haruhi, why are you dressed up as a boy?" Haruhi's smile fell some, "well you see, that's actually how i ended up in the host club. Since we're going to have a sleep over tonight, ill just tell you then." "Ok. So, do you live in a house or apartments?" Haruhi tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Well, that was unexpected, but i live in an apartment complex.. why?" Bunny shrugged, "Well, the car started to slow down and we're pulling up to an apartment complex, along with some houses. I was just curious, that's all."

Haruhi looked out the window as they pulled up to her apartment complex. Turning to bunny, "Just as a warning bunny, my dad is..... different..." The driver got out and opened the door, letting them out. Haruhi smiled in thanks and went towards her apartment, bunny followed her, after telling her driver to wait 15 to 20 minutes. Once they got to the door, haruhi went to unlock it, only to find it unlocked. "Strange, dad must be home already..." She then opened the door and waited for bunny to go in before she entered. Bunny took off her shoes and left them by the door, right next to haruhi's, and a pair of high heels? "Haruhi, i thought you said your dad was home? But why is there a pair of high heels here?"

Haruhi sighed, "Remember how i said my dad was different?" Bunny nodded, "Well, ever since my mother passed away he's dressed as a woman. He seems to think that i need a woman's influence in my life." "Wow, i'm sorry. I didnt know, i didnt mean to..." Bunny began to ramble, suddenly feeling akward. "Na, it's ok bunny. I know you didn't know. Besides, i'm ok with talking about it, it doesn't really bother me all that much any more." Bunny nodded, though she still felt weird about it. "Dad, im home!" "I'm in the kitchen!" Answered an obvious male voice answered, trying to sound female. Haruhi led bunny to the kitchen, where her father was waiting. "Dad, this is my friend bu- bonni. She's a new transfer student. Is it ok if i spend the night at her house tonight?"

Ranka stood from his seat at the table and ran over to haruhi, capturing her into a hug. "AW!! My little haruhi is soo cute! OF course you can sleep over at your girl friend's house!" He then release haruhi and walked over to bonni. "I'm so glad that haruhi finally made a girl friend! Lord knows she's needed one!" He then pulled Bonni into a hug and began to spin her around. Haruhi sighed and pulled bonni from her dad's grip. "Dad, we have to get packing, we dont have time for you to scare off my friend." She then dragged bonni off to her room.

"I am sorry about dad. But when ever he hears of something that will 'help' me get in touch with my feminine side, he gets a little crazy." She then went over to her closet and pulled out her black duffel bag. "Well, enough of that I'll start to pack, just make yourself at home." She then gathered a new uniform and her sleep wear. She folded them and placed them into the bag. Leaving the room, haruhi went to gather more supplies that she'd need for the night. Bonni glanced around the room, noting that it seemed empty. There was a bed, her closet, a small desk and chair, an old computer and a desk light. _'This room seems a bit dreary. Maybe i can help fix this up ... with her permission of course.'_ She pondered over this until haruhi returned, carrying her tooth brush, tooth past, and other bathroom items.

"Haruhi," Haruhi looked over to Bonni, "yes?" "Well, i was wondering, if it was alright with you... Could i um..." She glanced around the room once more, "give this room an up lift? I mean, if it wont upset you. I really don't mind doing it but i dont want to up set you either." Haruhi bit her lip in thought, then glanced around her room. Returning her eyes to bonni she spoke, "Fix it up how?" Bonni smiled, "Well, i was thinking that every thing seems a bit to white and dreary. How about we add some color to this place?" Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Well i wouldnt mind, as long as we didnt go over board. But.. we aren't allowed to paint the walls, so the color would have to come in another way."

Bonni smiled at this, "That's no problem! We'll discuss the different options at my place tonight! Oh, we'll have so much fun!" A smile found its way to haruhi's face as she finished packing. "Sure! But, when it comes to colors.... not to much pink or yellow please! I'm ok with small amounts of those colors, just not too much." Bonni nodded in understanding. "Ok, i understand. I'm not to fond of those colors myself. I'll wear them as you can see," She motioned to the school uniform, "But i don't like to wear large amounts of them, especially together.." She then shuddered at the thought. Haruhi laughed at at bonni and zipped up her bag.

"Ok, I believe I'm ready to go now." Bonni smiled and followed haruhi back out into the kitchen, where her father was on the phone with someone. Haruhi walked over to her dad, "Dad we're going to be leaving now, please take care of your self and the apartment while im gone. I'll be back tomorrow after my hosting duties are over." Not waiting for his answer, she motioned for bonni to follow. They then went to the front door and put on their shoes. Haruhi opened the door and waited for bonni to step out before she shut it and locked it behind her. "Ok, let be on our way then, shall we?" Bonni nodded and lead her back to the mercedes, where the driver sat patiently waiting for them.

Once haruhi placed her bag in the back and they got in, bonni smiled happily. "And so our time together begins!" She said, excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat. Haruhi laughed at bunny's antics, suddenly looking forward to tonight's events. After bunny settled down, the car ride to her place was a long and semi quiet one. A few questions being asked and answered here and there. But all in all, the girls had enjoyed themselves during the ride. By the time they had arrived, they were both in a laughing fit.

"Oh wow! Did lord tamaki really trip over a banana peel and cause you to lose your first kiss to a girl! Oh, I'm so terribly sorry my dear!" Bunny then hugged haruhi as the car pulled to a stop. "Ah, we're here!" The back door opened and haruhi got out and gasped. "Oh, my... Bunny, it's beautiful! Smaller that i had expected too." Bunny got out and laughed, "Well, like i said before. I don't like to flaunt that we're rich. Nor do my parents. Hence it is only a four story mansion. While the neighbors all have five or six stories that expand as far as the eyes can see." Haruhi nodded, thinking back to how large tamaki's and nekozawa's houses were. (Me: the host club had vacationed to one of nekozawa's vacation houses with a private beach, much to tamaki's displeasure! XD) Bunny smiled and grabbed haruhi's hand, leading her towards the stairs. "Ah, wait my things!" "Don't worry haruhi, they'll all be taken to my room by a butler or maid. Now, come on!"

She then lead haruhi into the house and stopped, allowing haruhi to look around. _'The inside is just as beautiful! It shows wealth but not so much to make someone feel uncomfortable... unlike someone i know..' _Haruhi shook her head at the thought. Bunny saw this, "Um, are you ok haruhi? Do you not like it?" Haruhi glanced to her, "No, it's not that i dont like it, i was just thinking of when i first went to tamaki's place, and how i felt extremely out of place amongst all the expensive things there." Bunny nodded, "Yeah, i hate it when peoples houses are full of things like that. It always made me feel like i had to be careful every where i went, so as not to break anything of important value." At this comment, haruhi winced some.

"Are you all right haruhi?" She sighed, "Well remember how i was going to tell you why i dress like a guy and how it was linked to my meeting the host club?" When bunny nodded, haruhi continued. "Well it was my first day of school and classes were over. I was looking for somewhere quiet to study and all three libraries were full of students hanging out and chatting, loudly. Well i found the third music room. It sounded quiet so i went in expecting it to be empty. Instead i was showered with red rose petals and the host's welcoming me. They had immediately thought i was a guy, because of the way i was dressed." At this, bunny gave haruhi a look of confusion. "Well, im the only scholar student there. I had passed the test and earn the scholarship. But i had not money for the uniform. I came to school in an over large sweater and baggy pants. My glasses didn't help my figure either. So they had took that appearance to be that of a guy's.

Tamaki then began walking over to me, explaining the different 'types' they were and what not while i was backing away, trying to find the door handle to leave. But he kept closing in on me so i moved away. And at one point he had me backed up to a pillar with a one of a kind vase sitting on it. They were going to auction it off, the starting bid at 30,000,000 yen. Well, in my attempt to get away from tamaki... i bumped it and it fell from the pillar. I went to reach for it, but just barely missed it. When it hit the floor it shattered. In the end tamaki said i'd have to work as the clubs dog to pay it back. Well during one of their gatherings, tamaki had taken off my glasses. Then had the hosts do a series of things.

Which ended up with me getting contacts, my hair getting trimmed, and my very own uniform. A male's of course, since tamaki had failed to look at my student id to see my gender. At the time tamaki's regular, Ayanokouji-senpai, had been getting jealous of how much interest tamaki was showing me." At Ayanokouji's name, bunny's eyes lite up in remembrance, but she kept silent, allowing haruhi to continue. "Well she started to do dishonorable things, sticking needles into my uniform and such. Well one day she had taken my bag and thrown it into the front fountain. Well i went down to get it and that's where tamaki found me. He then helped me cause i was looking for my wallet.

The next day she had requested me then said how cruel of me it was to having tamaki resort to commoner's work. When i had noticed she was jealous and brought it to her attencion, she flipped the table and screamed saying that i was a brute and had suddenly become violent towards her. Then hikaru and kaoru poured water over us, cutting her off. It was then that the other hosts had gathered around, pointing out they knew that she was doing those things to me. Kyouya even had pictures of her doing them. Tamaki then banned her from the host club because of how she was acting was disgraceful and that it wasn't welcome.

How she had tried to deface a member of the club which was like defacing the entire club. She then proceeded to rush from the club room, calling tamaki and idiot." Haruhi then finished her story, looking to bunny. That's when she noticed bunny looked as though she was deep in thought. "Ano, bunny-chan?" Bunny shook her self from her thoughts, "Yes? Oh I'm sorry i was just thinking of my encounter with Ayanokouji-senpai. I must agree that she is an extremely unpleasant character to be around..." Haruhi looked to bunny in shock, "You already had a run in with her?" "Yes, it was this morning while i was trying to find my way to our class. From my experiance with her, i know she's very unpleasant to be around i would wish to stay away from her."

Bunny then moved to her right, towards a door. "Come, let's move into the living room." Haruhi followed after bunny, wondering just what Ayanokouji had done to leave a distasteful impression with bunny. When they went into the living room, haruhi was not as surprised to find it large and cozy not over stuffed with expensive furniture and other expensive electronics. Bunny lead haruhi over to the couch and sat down. When haruhi sat down, she bunk into the couch. "Oh, wow! This couch feels so soft and comfy!" Bunny laughed, "yeah it is, isnt it? So, what do you want to do until dinner?" Haruhi glanced to bunny, "Well, i usually just study." Bunny looked to haruhi in shock. "You don't have any hobbies? Like gardening? Or games, writing, reading? Nothing?"

Haruhi shook her head, "Not really. There isn't any room for a garden at my apartment. I do read but there isnt much to read around my house either. I usually go to the library if i want to read. I'm not really much of a gamer either." Bunny thought this over. "well, if you did have room, would you like to garden?" Haruhi shrugged, "Sure i wouldn't mind trying to garden." Bunny smiled, "Well you did have a window at your apartment. In fact you have three. One in the kitchen, your room, and on by the front door. Those are three places you can have window boxes, where you can have mini gardens."

Haruhi thought about this, "So wait, i just have to get a window box and plant different plants in there? I guess i could do that. It certainly would give me something to do on my spare time.." Bunny smiled at this, "Well, it's a good hobby to have. If you like to cook, you could grow your own vegetable, or if you just like to grow flowers then that's one other thing you could grow." Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, i think i'll start that on my free time. It sounds like it could be fun." Bunny smiled and glanced around the room, "So, what do you want to do now? Want to watch a movie? Play games? You said you don't play games either. We could get you started on that too."

Haruhi was hesitant at first but soon agreed. "Sure, i guess it would be a good idea to start some games..." Bunny caught her look then decided, "ok we'll start off with some easy games like star ocean, jak and daxter, or kingdom hearts 1 & 2." Bunny the got up from the couch, turned on the game system and the T.V. then placed kingdom hearts1 in her ps3. "We'll start you off with kingdom hearts 1." She grabbed her wireless controller and brought it over to haruhi. "Just follow the directions given to you in the beginning." Haruhi nodded, still unsure as she took the controller.

"Ok so I just push the buttons that they tell me too?" Bunny nodded, "Yeah more or less. Oh yeah, but you have to remember them and what they do. Because later on you'll need them and it wont tell you which button is which." Haruhi nodded in understanding and paid attention to the screen as the game started. Bunny laughed, "Good luck, I'm gonna go see what mom and dad have planned for dinner." Haruhi nodded, eyes locked on the screen, the game already starting.

Bunny walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen, where she knew her parents were, making dinner. "Hey mom, hey dad. Did you get my text about having a friend over?" A woman with blond hair looked up from dicing some vegetables and a man with red hair turned towards her, while continuing to stir what ever was in the pan. "Ah Bonni love, you're home!" Said Liliana as she placed the knife down and rubbed her hands on her apron. "Yep, but did you get my text?" "Of course hunny. We've already started dinner too. We're having roast beef and rice with fresh vegetables! I hope the two of you brought your appetite!" Said Sean as he turned back to hims stirring. "We did dad!" "Speaking of you friend, where is she love?" Liliana asked, after realizing they were short one girl.

"Oh, Haruhi is in the gaming living room. She's never played video games before so im teaching her. Though the game she's starting out on basically explains everything she'll need to know, for now." Liliana nodded and returned to cutting the vegetables. "We'll give you a call when dinner is done." She said while moving the carrots over and grabbing some celery. Bunny smiled and left to head back to haruhi, _'i wonder how she's doing...' _She chuckled silently to herself as she made her way into the living room. "How are you do.....ing...." She drifted off as she saw haruhi bending closer to the screen. Looking to the screen she saw that sora had just gotten his key blade and was fighting against his shadow on the tiny bit of island left.

"Haruhi you might want to lock on to his arm!" Haruhi nodded and locked on, "Ok now you see those black bubbles falling around you. Avoid them, the'y can do some serious damage since you're still at a lower level." Haruhi did as bunny instructed "Now keep killing the lower shadows while avoiding the bubbles. To stay safe you will want to stay behind his legs. When the hand you're locked onto in down within your reach, attack it with all you've got!" Bunny started to get into the gamer mode as she gave more orders to haruhi. This continued till haruhi finally defeated sora's shadow.

"YOU DID IT!!!! YOU BEAT HIM!!!!" Haruhi had dropped the controller onto the couch and jumped up in joy. Bunny had latched onto haruhi and together they jumped around with joy. This was how Liliana and Sean found them. "Aw how sweet! It's Bonni's first day here and she'a not only made a new friend, but they're having a sleep over too. Isn't this just darling!" Liliana said while hugging sean close. "Aye, but im afraid we need to cut their fun short for now of dinner will get cold." Liliana sighed, "This is true, girls! Save your game, dinner is done now." Haruhi and bunny stopped jumping around and bunny showed haruhi how to save the game.

"Don't worry haruhi, we can always come back and start up again after dinner!" Bunny said, as they all made their way to the dinning room. When they sat down, liliana rang a bell and four people can in, each carrying a silver platter. When the platters were set down and the lids were removed haruhi's eyes grew wide. "Oh wow, this looks amazing!" Liliana and Sean smiled, "Why thank you dear." Both liliana and Sean said, smiling to her. They had started to eat when haruhi realized something. "Wait, but were the two of you the ones who made this?" She asked looking between the two of them. Liliana smiled, "Why yes my dear, why do you ask?" She bent her head down, suddenly shy for asking, "Well it's just the other rich students whom i school with never prepare their own food. It's usually prepared by their cooks."

Bunny laughed at this, "Remember haruhi, when i said that my family doesn't like to flaunt the fact we have money. While yes we have a few maids and butlers, that's it. Well, there are the few drivers too but you get what i mean. The cooking and cleaning, along with the gardening is usually done by us. The maids and butlers usually just make sure we're awake on time, do the laundry, and bring us our food. But that's it." Haruhi nodded in understanding. "Oh." The others just smiled, "It's ok love, we can understand how you might feel. It must be strange to be surrounded by one type of person only to have another type of person come into your life." Liliana said while taking another bite.

Sean looked up to haruhi, "So haruhi, do you mind telling us a little about your self?" She shook her head, "I don't mind. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I live with my father in an apartment complex. My mother had passed away when i was a younger girl. I'm the only one of my status to get into ouran high school as a scholarship student. I'm in the host club because of a debt. Yes i am a girl but i have to play the part of a guy since that's what the whole school thinks i am..... Im in the host club to work off a debt i gain by accidentally braking a very expensive vase. Apparently it was a one of a kind and they we're going to auction it off. The starting bid was 30,000,000. And that's how much i have to work off for them." The O'Brien family frowned when they heard this.

"Haruhi dear.... please, it would make us feel a great deal better if we were allowed to pay off your debt to the host club." Liliana spoke up, but haruhi placed her hands in the air, a sign of pause. "Please, i really wouldn't like the idea of that. I'll work it off eventually. I wouldn't feel right if you all paid off my debt." Bunny sent her parents a look that said they needed to drop it. "Mom, dad... I've already talked to her about this. She's stubborn. She wont change her mind, no matter how much we want her to." Liliana and Sean bit their lips, obviously wanting to continue on this subject but, they would respect their daughter and her guest's wishes.

The rest of dinner was finished in silence, no one wishing to make anyone uncomfortable. Once dinner was over, the girl asked to be excused and returned to the living room. "Come on, let's start back up on the game." Haruhi said suddenly excited once more, as she rushed over to the couch and turned on the controller, which then turned on the gaming system. She selected games and clicked on kingdom hearts 1. "Wow haruhi, you've gotten really good at operating a ps3. I'm surprised." Bunny complimented as she sat next to haruhi on the couch, once more ready to play the gaming coach. Soon the girls were once again captured in their gaming, neither noticing liliana and sean come in and sit down on one of the other couches, watching the girls play.

Some hours later, liliana and sean both said their good byes to the girls and headed off to bed. "Go haruhi go! You've almost finished off your shadow! Next is riku, you need to save kairi!!" She shouted while bouncing up and down on the couch next to haruhi. "I know, i know! But he's also kicking my arse to! We're about equal on life!" At this point they were both sitting on the edge of their seats. "One more one more one more!!!" Bunny chanted, she was almost completely off her seat when....... "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head-" Bunny fell off the couch and hit landed in a quit awkward position. "Ugh! Why is he calling me now?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular. "Who?" Bunny asked as she got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Tamaki...." she answered in an annoyed tone, "The half french blond from the host club?" Bunny asked in confusion. "Yes...." She pulled the cell phone from her pocket. "Are you going to answer him?" "Yes, the last time i didn't he had the entire Ootori secret service out searching for me." Bunny's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious!?!" Haruhi nodded as she answered her phone. "Hello senpai. Whats it is?" "HARUHI?!? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT HOME RIGHT NOW!" Haruhi held the phone from her ear as he continued to throw question after question at her. When he finished, she put it back to her ear. "I'm having a sleep over at Bunny's place tonight. You don't need to freak out senpai...." "You're with the new girl still? Wait, you're sleeping over at her house?!? Did u hear that mother? Our daughter's sleeping over and a girl's house! Oh, she's finally growing up!"

Haruhi's brow twitched as she listened to him. Finally having enough, she cut him off. "Senpai... if this is all you wanted, I'm going to let you go. You're interrupting our sleep over." She then hung up the phone and turned to the screen, just and bunny did. They saw what the screen said had both cried out, and slumped deeper into the couch. The screen read GAME OVER Start over? Sighing, haruhi got up. "Well, im not in the mood to try that again right now. How about we move on to your room?" Nodding bunny got up and turned off the game system and controller. "Come on, this way." She lead haruhi out of the living room and shut off the lights. "My room is up the stairs and down to the right." They made their way up the stairs and to her room.

Once they went in, haruhi's anger dissipated when she saw bunny's room. "Oh wow. You're room looks amazing!" Bunny smiled as she got she sleep wear. "Thanks! I'm gonna go change into my pj's. You can change here in the room if you want." She then left through a different door than they came into. Haruhi got up and went over to her bag. Opening it she pulled out her pj's and began changing. When she was done, she placed her uniform in the bag and sat on the bed, waiting for bunny to return. Which she did, moments later. Haruhi smiled when she saw bunny's pj were pink silk with yellow bunnies decorating them. The buttons were also bunnies. "You know, you reminded me of something when you commented on my room." Haruhi looked to her in confusion, "I did?" Bunny nodded as she climbed on the bed. "Yeah. We were supposed to start coming up with ideas for redecorating your room."

* * *

**Shadow: **Well, this chapter was all about the girls's time together. Though now haruhi and bunny are definitely closer than they were in the beginning. And they'll only grow closer for the time being. Bunny knows why haruhi's a host, offers to help her out, haruhi refused, being the stubborn person she is. Though they seemed to be having fun coming up with ways to make haruhi's room more... roomy, for lack of better words XD

**Chibi-Chan: **Aw bunbun and haruhi get along so well now. I hope they get to be good friends. I do agree with tama-chan, haruhi needs a little more feminine activities in her life.^^

**Greed: **:) we got to read about girls in they're sleep wear! *nose bleed*

**Kaito Sinbad:** .....

**Shadow/Changer:** :l perverts!!!!

**Shuichi: **I really liked this chapter! I think that this deffinatly will help the girl's friendship along quite nicely

**Shadow/Changer: **please READ REVIEW!!!!! We'll even get down on our knees!! * gets on knees* Pwetty Pwease!!


	4. Chapter 4 Fears & Comforts

**Shadow: **Ok so now the forth chapter is up! I know haruhi and bunny had gotten closer in the last chapter. In this chapter they'll grow even closer. I figured haruhi needs a friend a friend whom she cant talk to as a girl, not as a host. I'm sorry if it seems im moving along to fast for some of you. The link to a pic of Bunny is at the bottom in bold! By the way it seems i've made a mistake... I've made it known to tama that haruhi slept over with bunny. But they didn't know bunny knows haruhi's a girl. Nor did i have tamaki freak out over the fact. I'm going to TRY and fix that this chapter... er well as much as i can ^^'

******Changer: ***is still in closet* Can i please come out!

**Shadow: **Sinbad is coming to let you out. *hears sinbad* um never mind. We don't know where the key is...

**Changer:** WHAT?

**Chibi-Chan: **Hang on Changer dear, We're trying to figure out how to get you out!

**Shadow: **Hmm but where's they key...

**Changer: **Um, it is golden in color and has a round end?

**Shadow: **Yes, why? oh no... don't tell me... it's in there with you?

******Changer: **Yes...

**Greed: **oy...

**Everyone: ***smacks head against hands*

**Kaito Sinbad: **Well, what now?

**S****hadow:** Um... we could take off the door

**Shuichi: **That should work

**Everyone: ***sighs* ok

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from ouran high school host club. T.T I do how ever own Bonni Nichole O'Brien and any other characters i add.

* * *

**From Host 2 Host & Hostess**

**Chapter 4: Fears & Comforts**

_Re-cap_

_Some hours later, liliana and sean both said their good byes to the girls and headed off to bed. "Go haruhi go! You've almost finished off your shadow! Next is riku, you need to save kairi!" She shouted while bouncing up and down on the couch next to haruhi. _

_"I know, i know! But he's also kicking my arse to! We're about equal on life!" At this point they were both sitting on the edge of their seats. _

_"One more one more one more!" Bunny chanted, she was almost completely off her seat when... "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head-" Bunny fell off the couch and hit landed in a quit awkward position. _

_"Ugh! Why is he calling me now?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular. "Who?" Bunny asked as she got up and sat back down on the couch._

_"Tamaki..." she answered in an annoyed tone, _

_"The half french blond from the host club?" Bunny asked in confusion. _

_"Yes..." She pulled the cell phone from her pocket._

_ "Are you going to answer him?" _

_"Yes, the last time i didn't he had the entire Ootori secret service out searching for me." Bunny's eyes widened in shock. _

_"Are you serious!" Haruhi nodded as she answered her phone. _

_"Hello senpai. Whats it is?" _

_"HARUHI? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT HOME RIGHT NOW!" Haruhi held the phone from her ear as he continued to throw question after question at her. When he finished, she put it back to her ear. _

_"I'm having a sleep over at Bunny's place tonight. You don't need to freak out senpai..." _

_"You're with the new girl still? Wait, you're sleeping over at her house? My daughter's sleeping over and a girl's house! Oh, she's finally growing up!"_

_Haruhi's brow twitched as she listened to him. Finally having enough, she cut him off. "Senpai... if this is all you wanted, I'm going to let you go. You're interrupting our sleep over." She then hung up the phone and turned to the screen, just and bunny did. They saw what the screen said had both cried out, and slumped deeper into the couch. The screen read GAME OVER Start over? Sighing, haruhi got up. "Well, im not in the mood to try that again right now. How about we move on to your room?" Nodding bunny got up and turned off the game system and controller. _

_"Come on, this way." She lead haruhi out of the living room and shut off the lights. "My room is up the stairs and down to the right." They made their way up the stairs and to her room._

_Once they went in, haruhi's anger dissipated when she saw bunny's room. "Oh wow. You're room looks amazing!" Bunny smiled as she got she sleep wear. _

_"Thanks! I'm gonna go change into my pj's. You can change here in the room if you want." She then left through a different door than they came into. Haruhi got up and went over to her bag. Opening it she pulled out her pj's and began changing. When she was done, she placed her uniform in the bag and sat on the bed, waiting for bunny to return. Which she did, moments later. Haruhi smiled when she saw bunny's pj were pink silk with yellow bunnies decorating them. The buttons were also bunnies. "You know, you reminded me of something when you commented on my room." Haruhi looked to her in confusion, _

_"I did?" Bunny nodded as she climbed on the bed. _

_"Yeah. We were supposed to start coming up with ideas for redecorating your room."_

**Start**

Haruhi's eyes lit up with remembrance. "Oh Yeah! I had completely forgotten about that..." Bunny looked to haruhi,

"So some ideas... Well for starters, what's your favorite color?" Haruhi placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"hm well I like pink, but not too much. Then there's light purple and yellow... Actually, i really like all kinds of light colors, kinda like easter, or spring colors." Bunny nodded,

"Ok, so spring colors, um how about you're favorite singer?"

"Nami Tamaki." Bunny grabbed a note book from her backpack, a bunny shaped note book and a bunny pencil. She he began to write own everything haruhi had told her. Haruhi then went off listing things she likes, "Then again i also love the beach. And sun sets, oooh and dolphins!"

Haruhi drifted off, 'Much like my mother did..." Her voice filled with sorrow as her eyes fell downcast. Bunny caught onto the sorrow in haruhi's voice and frown. _'I know what I'll do to help make haruhi feel better!' _Bunny then began to draw and write out her plan for haruhi's new room.

"Ok haru-chan, I think i have the perfect idea for your room now." Haruhi looked to her in surprise,

"Really?" Bunny nodded,

"Yup, and i think you'll love it! But I'm not going to tell you yet. I want it to be a surprise. When do you think you'll next be free? So we can go out and pick out the things for your room?" Haruhi shrugged,

"Tomorrow im free after my hosting. If you want we can hold a sleep over at my place that way we have all weekend to work on it..."

Bunny smiled,"That's a perfect idea!" She then bounced over and hugged the slightly taller girl. "We'll start on it tomorrow after the host club is over." She cheered. Haruhi frowned,

"But, didn't you say it was going to be a surprise? Yet you want me to come shopping with you for the supplies." Bunny smile grew, as if saying 'I know something you don't know'

"While this is true, I'm going to ask my mother to buy the supplies i need. With out us, That way it will still be a surprise for you!" Haruhi gain this child like appearance,

"What it is? Now i really wanna know!" Bunny just shook her head,

"Nope, sorry that's why it's called a surprise! Now it's time for bed." With that she climbed under the sheets and snuggled in to get comfortable.

"Um, ok?" Haruhi then proceeded to climb under the sheets too, getting comfortable. Once bunny was sure haruhi was comfy, she uncovered her hands and clapped once, the lights promptly shutting off after wards.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like 'It's better than yours,' Damn right it's better than yours..." Bunny turned over and grabbed her phone. "Hello? Mom? Why are you calling me?"

"Well hunny your father and I have all ready left for work and we wanted to make sure that you and haruhi were awake early enough to have breakfast before you guys go to school. Oh and we wanted to tell you, We love you and hope you have a great day at school." Bunny yawn as she used her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Ok, thank you mom. I love you guys too. Have a good day. Bye!" She then hung up and turned over to haruhi. "Haruhi... haruhi it's time to wake up.." She began to lightly shake the sleeping girl awake. "Hnn.." Haruhi rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh Bunny, good morning."

"Good morning haruhi. My mom just called to wake us up. So we'd have time for breakfast before we went to school." Bunny then climbed out of bed and went over to the curtains. Opening them, she blinked, as the room flooded with sun shine.

"Ah!" Haruhi dove under the covers, seeking darkness for her now light sensitive eyes. Haruhi, while under there couldn't help but let her mind wander. _'I can't help but think about how similar to nekozawa-senpai i am right now...' _After a while, she edged her way out of the covers, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around, she found Bunny wasn't in the room with her anymore. Climbing out of bed, she went over to her bag and grabbed her clean uniform, shrugging it off. "She's probably just changing is all..." She then began to change from her night gown into the shirt and pants. When she finished buttoning the shirt, she put on the jacket. At that moment, Bunny came back through the door she went into last night to change, fully dressed.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're up and getting dressed. When you're finished, we'll head down stairs to eat. She then went over to her vanity and began to brush her hair. Haruhi pulled her brush from her bag and proceeded to brush out her hair as well, though taking much less time than bunny. When they were finished, they gathered their things for school and went to leave the room. "Haruhi, since we're going to be having a sleep over at your house this weekend, just leave your over night bags in my room. When we come back to get my things, we can grab your bag too." Haruhi nodded,

"Kay." They then both left the room and bunny lead the way into the kitchen, where breakfast had already been made for them. "Oh wow, did your parents make all of this?" Haruhi asked, glancing around at all the food. Bunny nodded,

"Yup, though it looks like they made extra this time." They then sat down and ate in silence, both thinking about today's events that have yet to unfold.

Once they finished, they rinsed off their dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. "We still have some time before we leave, how about we make lunch for today?" Bunny asked, wiping off her hands on a dish towel. Bunny opened the fridge and got out everything they'd need for lunch. They then began to make their lunches for the day, each one making what they desired. Once the lunches were done, haruhi cleaned up the mess while bunny put away all the supplies used.

When the girls arrived at the gates, haruhi smiled, feeling as though today was going to be a great day. Not even thinking about how tamaki would react to her spending not only time with but the night and now weekend with bunny. In fact he, nor the club had crossed her mind since last night's conversation. Bunny noticed how haruhi seemed more carefree and relaxed today, unlike yesterday. This little change in haruhi made bunny smile, as they continued into the building, heading towards their home room.

**In the host club**

Tamaki paced around in a circle muttering to himself, the other hosts just sitting there, watching him. "Why is the king pacing around exactly?" Kaoru and hikaru asked kyouya, their eyes following tamaki's body back and forth.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. His phone call earlier was quiet... confusing in its self. All I really got was to gather all of you and meet him here early today... Some thing about haruhi and bunny i presume."

"ARGH! I can't take it any more! Why didn't she tell me they were going to do that?" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air. He then huffed and ran his hands through his hair, in thought. Gripping his hair, he stepped back and fell onto the awaiting couch behind him, mumbling to him self once more. "Why didn't she tell daddy she wasn't going to go straight home after their girl time?"

The other hosts looked to one another, all thinking the same thing. _'Haruhi...'_ And indeed, it was haruhi that was plaguing our dear tamaki's mind at that moment, and a certain strawberry blond bunny as well. "So, haruhi didn't go straight home after meeting up with bunny... but then what did take place after their meeting?" Honey wondered out loud, sounding off the very thought going through the hosts heads. They all then turned to tamaki, expecting to possibly hear the answer from their distraught king.

"She didn't return home... Instead she returned to bunny's house and slept over there, after having a night of girly fun." Tamaki replied, his face still buried in his hands.

"WHHAAATTT?" The twins and honey all cried out as the twins ran around the room in circles. Kaoru froze and went to thinking.

"But wait. Bunny doesn't, or rather didn't, know haruhi is a girl..." At this moment everyone froze with this realization. Kaoru then continued, "And since haruhi slept over at bunny's doesn't that mean bunny now knows haruhi's secret?" Tamaki soon began to break away with the wind.

Looking at his watch, kyouya stood, gaining the attention of the other hosts, minus one king.

"Well, I suggest we head to our home rooms now. The bell shall be sounding soon, signaling the beginning of school." He then closed his laptop and began towards the door. Pausing once, he turned back to them, "But I don't think we need to worry about bunny knowing haruhi's secret." With the he gave one of his truer smiles and left.

One by one, the hosts left to their designated classes, leaving a confused king behind. Mere moments after the last host left, the bell tolled, telling all students that school has begun. Only then did the unresponsive king give any sign of resignation.

**With the girls**

Haruhi and bunny sat in their seats, eagerly talking to one another about their plans for later that afternoon. Neither one noticed the two other hosts enter the room and take their seats. Nor did they notice when the teacher entered the room and began role call. In fact, it wasn't till the bell sounded that the girls were pulled from their conversation with one another.

Kaoru looked from Bunny to Haruhi then to Hikaru. Hikaru was looking to him as well, both their faces showed that they were curious as to what happened last night between the girls. Soon kaoru shrugged and they both looked towards the front of the classroom.

The day seemed to quickly pass for bunny as she made her way towards the third music room. _'Only three more hour then I can take haruhi shopping for her room!' _She turned a corner and stopped, gasping in shock. There before her was kyouya. "Kyouya-senpai? Shouldn't you be in the music room getting ready for today?" Kyouya got up from his spot on the wall and walk over to bunny.

"Miss O'Brien, it has come to my attention haruhi slept over at your house last night. Now with this happening, it is also in my understanding that you have found out about haruhi's... secret." Bunny tried to shy away from him, _'He suddenly seems so terrifying!'_ She stopped when it hit her, _'They're worried about people finding out haurhi's being a girl?' _She straightened out and looked to him firmly, not liking how he was accusing her of betraying haruhi.

"If you're speaking of Haruhi's gender then yes. But i didn't find out this last night. I've known about it from the moment i walked into her classroom yesterday. Now if you're worried about my telling everyone, you're sorely mistaken. Why would i possibly do something that could completely ruin my friend? I see no gain in hurting or ruining one of my dear friends, now if you'll excuse me Ootori-senpai. I'd like to continue on my way to the host club. I wish to spend this period with my host, MR. Fujioka."

She then brushed past kyouya and continued her way to the club room. Kyouya frowned when bunny had addressed him by his last name, a sudden pain filled his chest when she did so. And as she brushed past him, the pain only seemed to increase. He placed a hand over his chest for a moment, before brushing off the pain and moving to return to the club and resume his activities, while keeping a close eye on bunny.

Upon entering the room, he found all the hosts taking care of their guests. Looking to haruhi, he found him smiling and rubbing the back on his head. All of his guests were laughing at something he had said previous to kyouya's re-entering the room. Ruka, Aya, Megumi, Yuna, kairi and bunny were all together as haruhi's guests this time.

"Wow I feel special today. All of my common guests are all together for once." Haruhi said as he poured each of them their girls laughed or smiled at this and added what they wanted or needed to their tea.

"So, Fujioka-kun. Do you by chance know what the host club's plans are for monday's club activities?" Ruka asked as she sipped her tea. Haruhi frowned,

"Ah, I'm afraid not Miss Ruka-chan." Aya, megumi, and karia all gave a quiet cry of disappointment and slumped back into their seats. Yuna sighed as she watched her friends antics and shook her head.

"What, did you all think they have everything planned out for the full week?" When they nodded she sighed and let her head fall into her hands. Bunny just laughed as she watched the scene before her. "Well don't feel bad. There's still the weekend. They might come up with the plans then." Yuna added, trying to lighten their moods. Which worked miracles as they all straighten them selves out and sat up straight.

Haruhi spoke up then, "Well actually most of us don't find out till the day of. The only ones who plan it all out are tamaki and kyouya." Bunny's smile faltered, _'Speaking of...'_ She turned her head slightly to look at kyouya. He was turned away from their group and was typing away as usual. Or this is what it would look like to anyone who wasn't as observant as he or bunny.

No, bunny knew that he was staying close to haruhi's table, curious to see what they were speaking about. _'He's observing me when he think's I'm not paying any mind to him.' _He looked up at that moment and glanced over to haruhi's table and saw bunny watching him. He sent her a smile, one which she returned before she returned her attention to haruhi. It was her that she spoke. "Ne haruhi.. We are still up for our shopping this weekend right?" From the corner of her eye she had been watching kyouya for his reaction.

It was clear as day, his face had show curiosity and something else she couldn't quiet name. But before she had a chance to, she was interrupted by tamaki. "WHHAAAT? My little haruhi is taking you shopping this weekend?" His shouting had quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room. Bunny sweat dropped and turned to him.

"Ah... yes. He was kind enough to offer to take me shopping for the up coming ball for the host club..." Bunny trailed off, thankful she was able to recall haruhi telling her about the ball while they were chatting last night. Haruhi stood up and walked over to bunny's side, stepping between her and tamaki.

"What she says is true senpai now would be so kind as to step AWAY from my guest and to return to yours." Tamaki stepped back as if stuck and slumped as he returned to his waiting guests. The rest of haruhi's guest were in aw.

"Aww you guys are shopping together how cute!" Cried out Kairi with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho." Somewhere in a dark room, gears started to turn and soon a platform appeared to be rising from the host club's floor as the club's self pronounced president went with it, laughing the whole way up.

"It would seem the new girl is rapidly stealing away our club's most beloved commoner's heart!" Soon she went into rambling on about how they should further pursue this forbidden relationship between a rich heiress and the poor commoner boy. Soon she had almost every girl in the room with her, hearts in their eyes as they all turned their attention to the 'forbidden' couple.

"Oh and did you see how Fujioka stood up to tamaki to defend and protect the lovely princess from the horrid beast!" One of the random girls cried out, dubbing bunny as the lovely princess and tamaki as the horrid beast. In the background, tamaki was pierced by a dagger as he heard him self being called a horrid beast. Kyouya stood, deciding to end tamaki's misery,

"I'm so sorry to be cutting your lady's enjoyment short but it's time to switch out the guests with the next session." All of the girls cried out against the idea but soon the room cleared out, allowing the new guests to enter. But it wasn't long before even they knew of the new 'forbidden' couple. Haruhi and bunny both wished the day's event would end soon. Along with it, the shrieking fan girls too. (Me: She's staying the whole time again since she's sleeping over at haruhi's place)

Someone up there had decided to grant their wish for soon the club was called to a close and the hosts proceeded to cleaning their stations. It didn't take haruhi too long since bunny helped clean too and soon the two were heading off to bunny's house. Both girls girls said their quick good byes to the other club members as the left the room. When they exited the school gates, haruhi wasn't surprised to see the mustang from yesterday sitting there waiting for them.

They climbed in and buckled up. "Take us to my house please." Bunny instructed. The driver started the car and drove off, as the girls began to go over their plans. "Ok, so we're going to get to my place and i'm going to pack. Then I'll have us dropped off at you're place so we can drop off our things. Then We'll head off to get the supplies for your new room." Bunny said happily while she bounced in excitement in her seat. Haruhi laughed and nodded. "Ok sounds good to me."

The ride to bunny's house didn't seem to take lon at all. Once the arrived, bunny was out of her seat and into the house faster than haruhi could blink. Once haruhi made it to bunny's room, bunny had her bags almost packed and it looked as though a hurricane or tornado had come through her room. Bunny came from her bathroom with her bathing supplies and put them into a random open bag. Then she closed them all and looked to haruhi. "Ok, i'm all packed now. Are you ready to go?"

Haruhi grabbed her few bags and nodded. "Yup i have everything i need." Bunny smiled and grabbed her two bags and rushed over to haruhi.

"Ok, let's go!" She then grabbed haruhi's hand and raced out of her room and down the stairs. When they got to the car, the trunk was already open and the girls put their bags into the trunk and climbed back into the back of the car once more. "Take us to haruhi's apartment complex please." The driver nodded and pulled away from the house and out the drive way.

The car pulled up to the apartment complex and haruhi got out first, followed by bunny. The driver popped the trunk for the girls and they got their things. Haruhi went on to unlock her door and bunny went to the driver. "We'll be right back. Today we'll be going shopping for thing to redesign her room so don't leave just yet ok." He nodded and she went around the car and headed up the stairs to haruhi's apartment.

Bunny walked in and took off her shoes then moved to haruhi's room down the hall. When she got there, she found haruhi placing her bag on the floor next to her mini desk. Haruhi looked to bunny and smiled. "Just place your bag anywhere ok." Bunny nodded and placed her bag on the floor by the door.

"So, does you'r dad know we're remodeling your room?" Bunny asked as they exited haruhi's room.

"Yeah i told him at lunch today. He said it would be ok. oh and he said he wont be home till late tonight, or early tomorrow morning as the case may be." Bunny frowned at this but continued any way.

"Does he work late most of the time?" Haruhi sighed, "Yeah, at least more often lately. But that's ok. He's the only one working here and when the bills come he sure feels the pressure..."

"I see..." They drifted off as they exited the house. Haruhi locked the door and they went down to the waiting car. "Ok so where to first... Hm. I know! We'll go to the bedding and fruniture store first!" It wasn't till now haruhi felt the shiver of fear roll down her spin. She was with a rich girl, whom she had given permission to to rearrange or re design her room. _'What have i done?' _

As she thought this, she glanced out the car's window. "Huh?" She blinked and looked again. _'Are those clouds thunder clouds? Or is it just the tinting on the windows making them look dark...' _Suddenly she was filled with an even bigger fear than the one of bunny redoing her whole room.

**A few hours, ... and many stores, later...**

Haruhi and bunny climbed back into the back seat of the car. "Ok... I believe we know have everything I need, minus what i'm having my mother get..." Bunny said as she double checked her list.

"I sure hope so.." Haruhi said as she looked back at all of the different store trucks following them. She had a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head. _'I think she spent more shopping for my room than i'll ever spend in a year...'_ It didn't take long for them to return to haruhi's apartment complex. When all of the trucks showed up, they lined up and down both sides of the streets. The girls got out of the car and went up stairs to unlock the door for them.

"Ok haruhi, we're going to need to make room for everything to come inside. So our bags need to come out and we'll need to move the eating table and the shoes... and whatever else might be in the way." Haruhi sighed but agreed.

"I think we might have over done it..." Haruhi said as she moved the shoes into the kitchen and bunny moved towards the room. Bunny hear and laughed.

"No, i don't think we did enough really but i figured you didn't want me to over do it to much.." Haruhi tripped over her self. _'This wasn't over doing it? Damn rich bastards...'_ Bunny soon emerged from the room, her and haruhi's bags in her hands. She placed them on the kitchen counter and then they both moved over to the eating table. "One. Two. Three. Lift!" On the signal they both lifted the table and moved over to the kitchen and placed in on it's side against one of the kitchen walls.

Bunny went outside to see who was unloading what while haruhi staid inside. Glancing around she noticed something was off. "Did it get darker?" She went to the door and was about to look outside when suddenly a loud booming sound echoed through out the sky. Haruhi's eyes grew wide when she heard it, the sound all to familiar to her.

Bunny looked to the sky as the thunder went. Silently she wondered if she was hearing things. "Did some one just scream?" She shrugged and turned towards haruhi, "Ne haruhi did you head someone scre...she's not here?" She went back up the few stairs to haruhi's apartment and went inside. "Haruhi?" She glanced around and didn't see her so she went further inside. She heard a whimpering sound off in the kitchen and followed it.

There she found haruhi curled up in fetal position with her hands covering her ear, hiding between the wall and the table. "Haruhi?" Thunders sounded once more and haruhi shrieked then tried to pull her self even closer. Bunny frowned and crouched down to haruhi. "Haruhi, you're afraid of thunder?" Haruhi nodded and bunny pulled her into a hug. "Here how about we go down to my car and turn up the music. So it will drowned out the thunder. Then I'll help everyone unload everything into the house so nothing gets wet in the rain."

She then lead haruhi down to the car. When they got there bunny opened the door and let haruhi in. She then looked to the driver, "Play music for her and make sure it's loud enough to drowned out the thunder." He nodded and she gave haruhi one last hug. "I'll be back soon ok? I'm going to go help unload everything. And after every thing's been unloaded. I'll tell them where i want everything. And once they're done ill come get you and we can have a fun girl time sleep over with smores and movies or jokes. Heck we can even gossip about meaningless things."

Haruhi nodded and bunny left, closing the car door behind her. Then moving alone quickly, she helped unload everything. "Come one everyone, I want everything out of the trucks and into the house before the rain starts to fall!"

* * *

**Shadow: ****http: / / utsukushi - shinu . deviantart . com / # / d2mst0r** (just copy and paste then delete the extra spaces) Also on a side note, changer sent me this link and had me watch it. As a result, i'm now an avid RikuXSora fan girl! Though i'll still stay loyal to them being non yaoi as well :) I will read that pairing now :) Sorry if the ending tonight seemed a bit rushed. But when i saw how close i was to the scene i really wanted to type out, i kinda... got really excited ^^'

**Chibi-Chan: **Poor haruhi! Who knew she was so terrified of thunder :( *pats haruhi* S'ok I'm afraid of thunder too

**Greed: **Keh, what's so terrifying bout thunder

**Kaito Sinbad:** *nods in agreement with greed*

**Shadow:** thunder can be scary but i find the lightning both fascinating and terrifying. I mean thing about it, if that lightning stuck a tree or house it would be terrible!

**Shuichi: ***places a comforting hand on shadow's shoulder*

**Shadow/Changer: **please READ REVIEW! We'll even get down on our knees! * gets on knees* Pwetty Pwease!

**Shadow:** I'll give you all one of honey's or bunny's favorite cookies!


	5. Chapter 5 New room & Girlie night of fun

**ShadowNeko:** I'm so sorry about the seriously long wait for this chapter my loves! BUT, as i promised, everything has now been updated! But you will find the bed room is no longer beach themed. I couldn't find ANYTHING to help with that dilemma. Though I do hope everyone likes the new room! Woot for windows 7 and a program called OpenOffice (which is like word doc)! Now i can fully work on my chapters with out them fighting me back. And on another note. I'm sure those of you who read all of my stories noticed by now, two of them were the exact same with different names. Well what happened there was one of my story documents got added to the wrong story. And the right story got deleted :( I thought i had it backed up on my lap top but then i remembered that the back up was on it's old hard drive. So now im going to have to start it all over or just delete it :( Then again i might keep the name but change the crossover and pairing. It depends on how i feel about the story...

Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter everyone! My co writer has pointed out two if my sentences had been combined as one. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion it may have caused you *bows head down* Can you ever find it in you hearts to forgive this lowly neko? This is how it was supposed to be posted as

_**"**Wow I feel special today. All of my common guests are all together for once." Haruhi said as he poured each of them their tea. The girls laughed or smiled at this. When he finished pouring their cup, they each added what they wanted or needed to their tea**.**_

**Changer: **...

**ShadowNeko:** Well... what should we use to take it down?

**Chibi-Chan: **Chain Saw?

**ShadowNeko:** No

**Greed:** I could always cut it down...

**Everyone: **NOOOO!

**Kaito Sinbad:** How about we just go find the tools we'll need?

**ShadowNeko:** To my garage!

**Everyone: ***races off the garage*

**Changer:** *appears next to ShadowNeko* I'm free! Don't know how but ... Hey where is everyone going?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from ouran high school host club. T.T I do how ever own Bonni Nichole O'Brien and any other characters i add.

* * *

**From Host 2 Host & Hostess**

**Chapter 5: New room & Girlie night of fun**

_Re-cap:_

_Bunny lead haruhi down to the limo, when they got there she opened the door and let haruhi in. She looked to the driver, "Play music for her and make sure it's loud enough to drowned out the thunder." He nodded and she gave haruhi one last hug. "I'll be back soon ok? I'm going to go help unload everything. And after every thing's been unloaded. I'll tell them where i want everything. And once they're done ill come get you and we can have a fun girl time sleep over with smores and movies or jokes. Heck we can even gossip about meaningless things." Haruhi nodded and bunny left, closing the car door behind her. Then moving alone quickly, she helped unload everything. "Come one everyone, I want everything out of the trucks and into the house before the rain starts to fall!"_

**Start**

Bunny sighed in relief as she wiped a small layer of perspiration from her forehead. As she stood up from her crouching position, her back protested in the sudden change in position, and sent a small wave of pain through her. She grunted in semi displeasure and placed her hands on her back, pushing slightly to help release the stress on it. Once her back stopped hurting she gave a soft mewl of content. Looking around Haruhi's apartment, now full top to bottom with boxes of different sorts and sizes, Bunny laughed softly.

"Ok everyone! We've managed to get everything into the apartment with minimal water damage from the rain. Now we need to take apart and remove all of the old furniture from the bed room. That way we can put together the new room." Someone to her left coughed as if trying to get her attention. Spotting one of the workers with whom she was familiar, she looked to him with her full attention. "Yes Ricky?"

"What of the old furniture?" He voiced his concern to her. "What will be done with it, if it is still in usable condition? Surely we're not just going to get rid of it?"

Bunny laughed and shook her head. "No Ricky, all of it is still in mint condition, we'll be loading it all up into one of the trucks to be taken to a donating store. There really isn't that much in the way of furniture to begin with. So it shouldn't take too long to remove it all. Now, when it comes to the bedding, place it all out in the sitting room. I'll take care of it. Is everyone ready?" With the nod of confirmation, everyone got to work.

Bunny stopped by the window and glanced down to where the limo was sitting. _'Don't worry, Haruhi, we're going to work quickly but efficiently.'_ Returning her attention to the apartment, she moved into Haruhi's bedroom. _'Hmm 26 people? Excellent!' _"Ok, since there are 26 people, myself included, I'm going to split us up into two groups. One group will be finishing up in here and the other will be helping me with a project."

After they were split up into their respective groups, she pulled her group of twelve back into the sitting room. "Now this specific person lost her mother at a very young age. What this project will do is take pictures from her childhood and make them into wall art. Now we won't be using the original pictures but copies will be made. Those copies are what we will be using." She pulled out a blue clothed board then took a picture from the photo album and placed it in the center of the board.

"See how it draws your attention to the picture? All we'll be doing is taking the picture and gluing it to this board. This creates colorful and attractive wall art. Another project we'll be doing is 3D shadow boxes. Now these will be different, notice there are bags of shells and beach sand?

Along with some other items that can be found at the beach? Well, this family loved to go to the beach. So our shadow boxes and going to be made up entirely from these beach materials in hopes that it will remind our client of her past trips to the beach with her parents." When Bunny finished, she found that the group had begun on the shadow boxes.

Taking the photo album, Bunny spoke up. "I'm going to go get some pictures copied. When I get back six of you will keep to the shadow boxes and the other five will help me with the pictures." She then put on her shoes and grabbed an umbrella. Going outside she quickly opened the umbrella and closed the door behind her.

Haruhi held her knees close as another flash of lightning struck nearby. She clutched her hands over her ears and whimpered. She almost didn't realize her phone was going off in her pants pocket. Pulling it out she saw Tamaki was calling. Flipping her phone open and placing it to her ear, she answered.

"HARUHIIIIIIIII! Are you ok? Do you need your papa to come over and comfort you? You must be so scared right now, the thunder is really loud this time!"

Haruhi had to sigh at his loud and unnecessary reply. He always did this when there was a thunder storm. Well, he checked in every day, actually, but he only asked if she was alright when he knew there was a storm coming. In fact, his call was a little late. But despite her annoyance, Haruhi found that she was smiling. She had to admit to herself that she found the way he tended to act around her cute, albeit vexing and overbearing.

"No, senpai, I'm fine. Bunny's here and she's helping me. She has a plan to take my mind off of this storm." She waited a few moments for this information to sink in before she went to continue, but he interrupted her before she could.

"…Bunny is there with you?" He said as his previous enthusiasm seemed to fade, and Haruhi got the distinct sense that he felt like Bunny was stealing her from him and the Host Club, but he tried not to sound like it was getting to him. "… Ok, well, if you do need anything, you just let daddy know, ok?"

"Of course, senpai." She then stopped. "…Um, senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

She tried to say it, but nothing came out, and she just shook her head, forcing the incomplete thought from her mind. "…Never mind. Talk to you later, senpai." Though she could not see it, she knew that instead of his usual childish way, he was being completely and totally serious.

There was a delay in his response, as though he sensed what she was trying to say, but decided to leave it for a change. "…Take care, Haruhi."

She hung up first and smiled to herself. As she put away the cell phone the twins had bought for her, the dark tinted window separating the passenger from the limo's driver rolled down and Haruhi saw the face of the driver for the first time.

He was middle aged and very much looked his age, his black hair starting to grey, his eyes jade green pools filled with the wisdom of someone who had lived a hard 35 years of life before finally finding peace with himself. He looked like a man who came from a foreign European country, and his uniform as a servant of the O'Brien family seemed a bit big for him, which told her he had a small frame for a man of his age.

He turned in his seat and looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a simper with a soft paternity that put her at ease. "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but why did you hesitate?" Despite being of a foreign country, his German accent was weak, as though he had been speaking the Japanese language so long that it had become more than a second language to him. She was glad for that. She sometimes had a hard time with understanding strong accents.

"When did I hesitate?" She asked, finding that, for once, she was calm during a thunder storm.

"Just now, when talking to that young man. He seems quite, uhm… found of you." George chuckled to himself, as though Tamaki's actions were strange and amusing, and yet somehow he could see through it. He then turned that amused look on her. "And you seem fond of him as well. So, if I may ask, why hesitate to tell him?"

Wondering how he was able to hear Tamaki over the phone, Haruhi turned to George with a confused expression. And thus is how she made friends with Bunny's limo driver as they entered a conversation about young love where she continually denied his claim that she had feelings for Tamaki and that he felt the same way back. She just couldn't see what he did, but she felt glad to have someone to talk to take her mind off the storm.

This didn't last for too long however, as when the door to the limo suddenly opened, she almost hit the roof of the vehicle it scared her so bad.

Bunny walked down to where her limo was parked and opened the door and immediately she heard a sharp gasp. Looking inside, already knowing what she would find, she noticed Haruhi had a look of distress on her face, which confirmed her expectation. "Are you ok?" She got only a nod out of Haruhi, who had a hand on her chest where her heart was pounding.

Climbing in, she saw that the divider window was down and that she was looking into the face of her driver, and she knew that George had been a good host while she was gone. "George, please take us to Kinkos. We need to make copies of a few things." She smiled her gratitude to him.

George got her message and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He went to put the divider back up, but Bunny stopped him.

"You can leave it down for now, George." She told him, dropping the formal business tone to a more casual one, allowing him the privilege to be in on their conversations.

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded again, dropping to casual respect as he was given permission. "Very well, Miss."

Sitting back as the limo drove off again, Bunny turned to Haruhi. "Ok, so here's what happened so far. One group of helpers is taking apart your room while another group is working on an art project for your room, which is why we are going to Kinkos to make copies." She placed the photo album between herself and Haruhi. "Now what I need you to do is pick all of the pictures that call out to you the most. Those will be the ones we'll make copies of for one of the projects I'm having them work on."

Haruhi nodded and started flipping through the book, stopping every so often to point out some pictures she wanted. George ended up giving Haruhi some advice on certain pictures that she discarded, which she took to heart, but otherwise he did not disturb the girls too much as they worked on their project. When they at last reached Kinkos, Haruhi had finished selecting the photos she wished to be used in the project that Bunny had planned. Once they went in and handed over the photos telling the woman at the counter they wanted one copy of each, Bunny turned to Haruhi.

"Do you want to look around while we wait for them to finish with the photos?" Bunny asked while she walked back over to Haruhi.

Haruhi shrugged while looking around the building. "There really isn't much to see here. Just some computers, copiers, fax machines and printers."

Bunny nodded with a sigh. "True… well, what do you want to do until their done?"

Nothing but silence was her answer as both girls sighed. Perking up a bit as an idea flitted through her thoughts, Bunny turned back to Haruhi. "What do you suppose Tamaki has planned for Monday?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't normally know until I show up for the club activities." She replied in a semi bored tone.

Bunny hummed before a thought flashed across her eyes. "You know, you haven't once flinched from the lightning since we came into the store Haruhi."

It took a moment to register, but when it did and Haruhi realized that Bunny was right, she couldn't stop herself from ginning. "So it would seem… thank you for helping distract me from the storm."

With a big grin in return, Bunny patted Haruhi on the shoulder. "Anything for my good friend, Haruhi!"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Both of their heads turned as they looked over to the counter to see that the woman who had taken the photos to copy was back. There were two stacks of pictures with her. "Your photos are done. It will be five dollars total." Bunny nodded and handed the woman her credit card. The woman swiped it before coming back and asking for some information, which Bunny gave her, then showed the woman her ID.

The woman then went back and punched in some buttons before returning with the credit card and a receipt. "Here you are, Miss O'Brien." She then handed the pictures in a bag and the credit card back to Bunny.

Once they had everything, Bunny and Haruhi returned to the limo. Climbing in quickly, Haruhi moved to let Bunny in. "Ok, George, we're ready to head back now." Bunny said to the driver, who still had the divider down.

"Of course, miss." George smiled to them and waited until they were safely buckled before he drove off again.

Bunny sat down and opened the bags. "Ok now let's put the original pictures back into the album."

Just as they were placing the last photo in its place, the limo pulled to a stop and George looked over his shoulder at them. "We've arrived, girls."

Gathering the things, Bunny looked to Haruhi. "Do you want to come in with me or would you rather stay in the limo again?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I'd rather come in this time. The storm seems to have stopped for now."

Bunny turned to George. "George, Haruhi will be returning with me into the apartment. You may leave if you wish. I'll be staying over here for the weekend so I won't need you till Monday."

George nodded and turned to Haruhi with a teasing grin. "Don't forget to tell him, ok?"

Haruhi didn't know it, but she was blushing as she denied him again. "I told you, I don't know what you mean!"

Bunny laughed with him, already taking guesses at what George meant as she and Haruhi said goodbye to him for the weekend. She then got out and waiting for Haruhi before closing the door. After she did so, the limo pulled away and the girls returned to the apartment.

Bunny went to check on the progress of both groups while Haruhi went into the sitting room with the photo album and the copied photos. The group in the bed room had finished removing everything and was currently putting together the new furniture. And the decorating team had finished the 3D shadow boxes and was now working with the photos that Haruhi brought over to them. Bunny went over the 3D boxes to see how they had come out.

To say she was impressed was an understatement. The way they had come out was even better than how she had first imagined them. Moving on, she helped them super glue the pictures to their respective color boards. Once everything was finished, she smiled. "Ok, our next and final project while these are drying. We're going to go place up the bamboo on the lower half of the wall all around the room."

Everyone got up and grabbed a thing of rolled bamboo then moved into the bed room. One by one the rolls of bamboo were nailed to the wall. After about thirty minutes, the bamboo walling was finished and the glue was dry. The art team then moved to hang up their 3D boxes and pictures on the designated places on the walls. After they finished, the team that put the furniture together then moved them all to their respective homes.

Once this was finished, the teams were paid for their services then they left, leaving Haruhi and Bunny on their own. Turning to Haruhi, Bunny spoke. "So, shall we make your bed and put away all of your clothes?"

Haruhi nodded and the two went to work. With two of them, this didn't take longer than 2-3 minutes. Once they had finished, the girls stood back to admire the final product of everyone's hard work.

Standing from the doorway and looking towards the wall directly across from them, they could see that the right half of the wall was almost completely covered by a tall beige brown armoire and a vanity that was white with tan-ish green gold, and to the left half of the wall was a white drawer unit with thick couch-like cushioning in a tan-ish green covering and decorated with satin pillows of different light blue, green, and beige patterns, providing comfortable seating. It was L-shaped and crossed over to the left wall, making for a scenic look out the window.

To the wall on the left side the room, where the window was, there was a white and beige entertainment center complete with a flat screen television with Comcast service and a Blue Ray DVD player along with a set of movie DVDs, and a set of game consoles to choose from, including the Wii, Xbox360, Nintendo64, PSP, and a Play Station 3 Slim, all with the state of the art controller, action replay cheat code sets, and a set of games and 8mb memory cards of different colors, even from the PS2 and PS generations. There was even a setup for inserting cheat codes into each game console.

To the right wall at the very center was the bed, and what a thing of beauty it was. It was a wooden four-poster bed with light blue curtains, tan-ish green gold sheets and comforter, and pillows of blue, green and beige, and underneath it was a carpet on top of the carpet which attempted to conceal the hideous puke brown color with its glorious deep olive green.

And all around all four walls, right in the middle between the floor and the ceiling, picture frames of the reoccurring color scheme of light blue, green, and beige, all of which had pictures of Haruhi's family, most of them from her childhood, and all of them with her mother in the frame. To complete the look, after each set of the three colors, it was complimented with one of the 3D shadow boxes of the beach theme all the way around the room, complimented further by the tropical feel of the bamboo rolls covering bottom half of the wall, leaving room for posters on the top half without that lonely, empty, and naked feel.

Haruhi looked around her new room, mouth slightly agape. She wasn't just shocked. No, she was SHOCKED. The whole setup took her breath away. "I never thought you could do so much to such a small space...!" She moved from the doorway over to her bed. As she moved one of the curtains away, her other hand ran across the smooth silk like comforter. After admiring it, she turned and looked over to the entertainment center. "Bunny, when did you buy the tv, the game consoles and all of the games and accessories?"

Bunny laughed and walked over to the window, adding the one last thing that was Haruhi's garden planter box in the window. "Oh, it's something I had picked up while we were at school. It was brought over during the storm, while you were in the limo." She watched Haruhi look around and admire the room for a moment before she spoke again, sitting down on the L-shaped window seat. "Well, what do you think Haruhi? Does it look good here?"

Haruhi smiled and walked over to the window, joining Bunny. "I think that's the best place for it. Now dad can't steal anything from it when he's hungry and too lazy to cook."

Glancing to the clock, Bunny sighed. "It's 4:38, Friday evening. Ne Haruhi, what do you think we should make for dinner?"

Haruhi put a finger to her chin, in thought. "How about miso soup with a side of rice and steamed vegetables? Why are you hungry already, Bunny?"

Bunny shook her head. "No. Just wanted to know what all we'd be making. That and what time your father is supposed to be home by. That way I know when to start dinner." She paused for a moment before continuing. "How about we play some games while we wait to start dinner?" She smiled as she got up to turn on the tv and game system.

"Um, sure. Which game should we play?" Haruhi asked, eyeballing the rather large selection of games.

"Well, how about this?" She selected a brightly colored case and showed it to Haruhi.

"Jak III? Sure that sounds alright to me."

Bunny smiled and put Jak into the PS3, then brought over the wireless controller. "It's a one person game. So we can take turns playing. Do you want to go first Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Sure..."

After three hours and one very excited Haruhi later, Bunny paused and saved the game. Haruhi frowned, "Why did you stop?" She looked to Bunny expectantly.

"Simple, we both need a break, for one. And two, we need to start dinner soon."

Suddenly realizing that she was getting close to starving, Haruhi got up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. Bunny got up and followed her out, not seeing a point in being alone in the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Haruhi began to pull out the supplies that would be needed in the miso soup, while Bunny searched for the right sized pot. As Haruhi began to cut up vegetables, Bunny prepared the pot of water for the awaiting ingredients.

As the water began to boil, the two girls were so wrapped up in what they were doing that when the doorbell rang, it caught them both off guard. A gasp escaped from Bunny's lips and Haruhi turned in the direction of the front door. Although it had surprised her as much as it had Bunny, she had a feeling she knew who was at the door. Leaving the other girl to watch over their work, she washed up and headed for the door as the doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by a series of loud rapping on wood.

"I'm coming!" Haruhi called beyond the door at the same time as she reached for the handle. "Is that you, Mei?"

But before she could even turn the handle all the way, the door opened by itself and nearly knocked Haruhi across the room as the person behind it barged right on in.

"Haruhi!" The girl exclaimed at Haruhi's fallen form, closing the door behind her. "You never told me you were having a sleep over! You're supposed to tell your best friend about these things!"

"Best friend…?" With a groan, Haruhi sat up and looked up at Mei with a dead-pan expression. "Mei… you know Dad tells you pretty much everything about me. I figured he'd tell you about this too if I forgot to."

The comment about forgetting to tell her made Mei's excitement fall flat and she stared at Haruhi with an almost agonized expression. "You… you…. You _forgot_ to tell me…?" Haruhi thought she saw a tear in those big brown eyes, the light color of her eyes almost matching the sun-kissed color of her skin which she bathed in the sun and in a tanning bed and even put on tanning lotion nearly every day just to get, and though most of the time a person with bleached hair didn't look good with the colors, Mei somehow made it look fashionable.

Already used to Mei's personality, Haruhi wasn't much affected by this display. Instead, something else made her question the girl before her. "Hey, Mei…? Why did you knock when you live here…?"

It was about then that Bunny came out of the kitchen, having heard Haruhi's yelp and dropped everything to come running. "Haruhi! What happe-?" And immediately she spotted Mei –who was a difficult character to miss– standing there looking pained over Haruhi on the floor, as though she'd done something to hurt the younger girl and regretted it. "Uhm… Did I… miss something? Haruhi, who is this?"

Before Haruhi got a chance to respond, Mei turned to Bunny, her mood immediately changing to one of curiosity and slight annoyance. "I'm Mei Yasumura. I live here. And you are?"

Again before Haruhi could say anything, Bunny responded. "Bonni Nicole O'Brien, but I'd be happy if you just called me Bunny." She turned to Haruhi then, a confused look on her face, and finally gave her a chance to talk with a single question. "I thought you only lived here with your dad, Haruhi. Does this girl really live here with you?"

Haruhi got to her feet, rubbing the side of her head which had hit the wall. "Well… she moved in kind of recently. She's staying here because of… er… a problem at home. I invited her, and Dad doesn't seem to mind having one more mouth to feed." She then turned to Mei, who looked like she might cry. "Sorry about that, Mei. You're welcome to join us in our sleep over. We were just making dinner, and it would be a big help if you could go out and get this list of ingredients that we're currently missing."

As Haruhi offered the piece of paper to Mei, she brightened up almost immediately. "R-really? You mean it?"

Haruhi glanced to Bunny, who looked unsure but nodded, sensing a reason behind her friend's actions and trusting her. She then turned back and smiled at Mei. "Of course! You better hurry though, the water's almost boiling."

Without missing a beat, Mei grabbed the list from Haruhi's hand with a smirk. "Don't sweat it! I'll get everything and be back before that thing even simmers!" And with that, she was out the door and dashing to the nearest grocery store.

Now that they were alone, Bunny turned to Haruhi with a look of expectation. "So… are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Haruhi looked to Bunny with a small apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Let me start from the beginning…" And she proceeded to tell Bunny the entire story about how she had met Mei, why she was living with her, and what her plans were. "…So you see, we're trying to get them to reconcile. If you don't mind, can you work with me on this for the time being?"

Bunny had to think on it for only a second. So Mei was a girl having trouble accepting her father for who he was as a cross-dresser like Haruhi's father, which was why Mei's parents had divorced, and thus her pain and anger at Misuzu. She'd then run away and been found by the Fujiokas, who not only welcomed her into the home on request of her father, but out of the kindness of their own heart they wanted to help the two to be a family again. She may have been a child of the super rich, but Bunny had a heart of gold that was her own. Welcoming the idea and Mei into her heart, she smiled warmly at Haruhi. "I'd be happy to help you repair a broken family, and Mei is welcome to join our friendship ring any time she wants."

Already aware that she didn't really even need to ask, Haruhi smiled back. "Thanks, Bunny."

The darkening dusk left a beautiful array of gold, orange, pinks, and purples with the setting sun as the background. Mei stared at it the whole way to the grocery store while memorizing what was on the list of things to get. There was usually a gorgeous sunset like this whenever the day was cloudless and sunny and warm. Just as she reached the store, she took out her phone and snapped a few shots, choosing one as her phone's wall paper before rushing in. She really wanted to show it to everyone, and maybe even get them framed.

She had such a rush that while she was shopping for the items, she had to tell someone. Being invited to a sleep over was something she just had to gush over, and who else would she call but the Hitachin twins.

"HEYGUESSWHATOHMYGODYOU'LLNEVERBELIEVEIT!" She squealed into the other line, almost literally throwing the words all at once at the first twin to answer, even before they could answer with words first. She didn't care which one it was, she couldn't tell them apart at all, just whichever one was willing to listen.

"WHOA, what! Slow the hell down, Mei, I couldn't understand anything you just said!" Came the first reply from the other side. The twin that answered was so flustered by her over enthusiasm that he seemed to be in a panic.

She just giggled into the phone like a school girl in a craze. "Sorry about that! Guess what just happened, you'll never guess it, JUST GUESS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

There was a delay from the other side in which she heard the two whispering to each other before the answer finally came. "Uh… you ok? You sound… maniacal… it's kind of scaring us…"

Mei ignored him and, unable to wait any longer, simply blurted it all out. "Haruhi just invited me to her sleep over, can you believe that! I mean, we live together but she's never once had a sleep over, ever! Except tonight and I get to be in it! I know EXACTLY what we're going to be doing tonight, I already have it planned out in my head!" She giggled to herself again, knowing the twins were probably wondering what was wrong with her.

But she couldn't be more wrong. "That's nice, Mei- wait… did you just say that Haruhi is having a sleep over?" The disbelief behind his tone just further fueled her excitement.

"I know, right? She and Bunny are making dinner right now so I'm at the store getting the stuff they need. But I'm so happy!" She was looking for the items on the list like a bird on the fly, just looking for the best item that was the best priced and tossing it into her basket, all as fast as she could without screwing up, which made her have to recheck her items every once in a while.

"Wait, Bunny is there? You met her?" The twin talking had such disbelief in his tone that she actually stopped for a minute.

"Yeah! Its' like-! Wait, you know her too?" Mei stopped again, momentarily forgetting what she was doing before she rushed herself on again.

"Red hair? Blue eyes? Rabbit accessories galore?" It sounded like both twins talking at once in segments, but because they sounded exactly the same, she couldn't tell which.

But she ignored that fact and went on to confirm. "Yeah… is her name Bonni Nicole O'Brien?"

A slight delay. "That's the one! She's a new student at our school. She's even in our class and she's Haruhi's new regular at the Host Club."

"Really…?" It was more of a passing statement than a question as thoughts of what this could mean went through her mind. "Hm… this could be very interesting…" At the same time, she heard the twins talking to each other over the other line, and it seemed that they were both surprised and agitated about this new piece of information. "…Did Haruhi not tell you about her sleep over?"

A sigh. "No… but she tells us everything! Why would she not tell us about this?"

"I thought it was Kyouya who tells you guys everything about her?"

"Whatever, she should still have told us!"

Mei couldn't help but chuckle at them. "It's a sleep over, silly, a _girl's _sleep over. That means no boys allowed. That's probably why. Who says her personal life is your business anyway?" She had to smile at the flustered reaction. She could hear them panicking about her statement to each other, as though the fact that Haruhi was doing things on her own was not normal. "Guys, just calm down, it's just Haruhi after all. She does this all the time."

"No she doesn't! She never does anything without telling us!"

"You mean without you finding out about it." She corrected them as she made sure she had everything on the list and then headed for the checkout line. "You'd be surprised, boys. Listen, I gotta run."

"No, don't go! You have to keep us informed, Mei! For the sake of the Host club!"

Mei smirked, an evil idea coming into mind. "Oh, of course! I'll call you if anything you should know about happens, ok?"

"Thanks, Mei! We're counting on you!" And with that reply, their fate was sealed.

"Yep! Talk to you boys later!" With that, she hung up and hurried out of the store and back to Haruhi's apartment, her evil plan still forming.

As had been expected, Mei stood in complete and utter awe of the new design of Haruhi's room. For about exactly 10 seconds, she stood there struggling to reorganize her scattered thoughts so that she could say something. Haruhi and Bunny shared a smile as they entered the bedroom with their fresh meal, the rest of dinner put into tuber ware and stored in the fridge for when Ranka got home.

"Uh…ah… er…wh-wh-wh-what is this! Wh-when did this happen! Oh my... oh… I just… WHAT!"

Bunny and Haruhi laughed at her and proceeded to explain as they changed their clothes into something more comfortable for sleep, which was how Mei found out that Bunny already knew Haruhi's secret gender and was willing to keep it secret. Mei seemed to have a hard time comprehending why Haruhi would change her room so drastically, but upon a second and third inspection, she started to understand. The room was one big memory of Kotoko Fujioka, just like the house shrine in the living room. How could she argue with that? That was how she came to accept the change.

As Bunny and Haruhi went to start up another game console, Mei smirked at herself and unplugged the thing, making the two of them glare at her in irritation.

"Mei, what did you do that for?" Said Haruhi, looking to Mei for an answer expectantly.

"Yeah! We really wanted to play that!" Bunny immediately went to try and plug the Wii back in, but Mei was standing in the way.

Mei shook her head. "You're not planning to do _this_ all night are you? We still have other things to do on a sleep over!"

"Like what?" Haruhi asked, and Bunny glared the point home.

Mei, however, smiled smugly at them and turned her gaze on Haruhi. And that was how they started playing dress-up with Haruhi, who found herself in varies dresses that Mei had designed just for her, and of course there was no way Bunny was going to be outdone. The two girls, being kindred spirits in fashion design, kicked things into high gear as they turned it into a competition to see who could make Haruhi look the cutest, which included not just formal dresses and lingerie but make-up as well.

"ENOUGH!" Haruhi shouted at last. She was wearing a dress of a design both Mei and Bunny liked, but their game was far from over.

Both of them stared and blinked at her in shock that she would raise her voice like that. No one said a word as Haruhi mumbled something about taking a shower first and left the room. It was then that Bunny and Mei looked at each other and felt guilt over pushing Haruhi around, and decided to do something to make it up to her.

When Ranka finally got home late that evening, he smelled something wonderful. "Hm? What is that lovely smell? Oh, Kotoko if you could smell this…" He raced into the kitchen in full drag get up and found himself staring at Bunny and Mei working together to bake Haruhi's favorite fancy tuna. "Oh… my…! Girls, what…?"

"Oh, Ranka! Welcome home!" Mei greeted him first and immediately admired his woman's outfit. "Wow, I really like that outfit on you!"

"Oh, thank you, Mei dear! You're such a sweet girl!" Ranka gushed as he put his purse down and hug his coat up. "Uhm… is that dinner?"

"Hi, Haruhi's dad!" Bunny shouted to him from her place at the counter. "No, this is specially made for Haruhi! The dinner we made is in the fridge!"

Ranka chortled in his practiced woman's laugh at her. "Oh, Bunny dear, please, call me Ranka! Where is Haruhi, anyway?"

"In the shower… we… kinda went overboard… I decided to make fancy tuna to make it up to her." Bunny answered as she continued to make the dinner.

"Overboard with what?" Ranka said as he came into the kitchen to get the dinner designated to him.

"Oh you missed it!" Mei exclaimed to him zealously. "We were playing dress up with Haruhi as the doll! We made her look so cute!" Her enthusiasm suddenly fell short. "…And then she got mad and stormed into the shower…"

Ranka sighed and smiled. That was his Haruhi! She had never been the kind of girl who liked playing dress-up games. But as his mind wandered on the subject, he found himself falling into excitement. "Mei… please tell you took pictures…"

"Of course!" She took out her phone and pulled up the pictures she'd taken and showed Ranka, who went on to gush over them hysterically.

It was then that Haruhi got out of the shower, just as Bunny finished the fancy tuna. "What smells so good?"

"Your favorite!" Bunny cried as she showed Haruhi the formal restaurant worthy dish she had made. "Made especially for you! Kyouya told me you've never had this before, and lucky for you, I'm pretty proficient at making it!"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide and she took the dish of fancy tuna from Bunny gladly. After that, she welcomed her father home and Ranka went on a rant on how she should always dress the same way as Bunny and Mei had made her do earlier, but she of course didn't see the point. Later that night, after three and one half movies and pigging out on popcorn and sweets, a short game of truth or dare, a deep conversation about life, beliefs, and the universe, setting up Haruhi's room so that all three girls could sleep there, an underwear clad pillow fight, and moment of Bunny and Mei wondering what the boys of the Host Club would think of them right now, Mei brought up something that made Haruhi uncomfortable.

* * *

**ShadowNeko: ***sees changer and drops her box* Wha...bu...how? *shrugs* oh well. Welcome back changer!

**Chibi-Chan: **...WHAT?

**Greed:** So... do we still need these? *holds up a box*

**ShadowNeko:** Yes. We still need to get the key out of there...

**Shuichi:** *sighs* Then let's find the proper tools and remove the door

**ShadowNeko:** By the way this chapter is exactly 7,477 words long :) WOOT! Well changer and i have already started the next chapter too :)


	6. Chapter 6 Important please read

Hello everyone. I'm really sorry but this is not a new chapter. I'm doing a poll on which story to work on next. I'm afraid that I am having issues on picking one.

Here is the list. Both published and not  
1: A pure soul (KagomeXEdward)  
2: From Host 2 Host and Hostess (kyoyaXoc)  
3: Into the arms of a demon (KagomeX?)  
4: Flames of Forever (HowlXOc, CalciferXOc)

Please review or message me your choice. My plan is to update one story a week, if not more. It really depends on how much my mind can get out before I've drained it dry.


	7. Chapter 7 Save our stories!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

NekoBornFromShadows


End file.
